Forks and Knifes
by LittleDaisy80
Summary: Max is left behind by the Flock, so Dr. Martinez and Ella pick her up and they move to a small town called Forks. The encounter with Bella and Edward has Max bound to Jacob by a non-breakable bond. She can't stand it, but will her feelings change? And what about Max's flock and Jacob's pack? Max and Jacob, crossover!
1. Chapter 1

'Welcome to Forks!' a sign screamed at me. Yes, joy be blessed for me to move to this no-name city in Nowheresville, USA.

I flew into the city, mindlessly dodging the trees and bushes all over. It was foggy, and this place was really green! It's like I entered a rainforest in southern Africa, minus the toucans and hanging vines. Yes, I have been to South Africa. I threw my tantrum there after the Flock ditched me and slept in the middle of the forest. Insects were all over me, but after a few days without showering, I began to smell and they all went away. It was amazing. I would just be walking through the forest and everything in my path and surrounding would leave.

Just like the Flock. They left me, every single one of them. Even Fang. I don't even understand the reason to why they left! All they had said was put into a letter, saying that they really couldn't trust me with my Voice, along with Maya and Jeb down my throat. They seriously said that they thought I would lead them into a trap of their deaths! Damn it, we always got out safe, right? ! Didn't I protect them, always? Fang, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge… even Dylan had went with them. I though, even through everything, at least Dylan and Fang would have my back. I guess not.

oooOOOooo

I looked at the house that I was going to live in. It was Mom and Ella's idea that I stay with them while they moved, just to get over the Flock. Yeah, right. That was never going to happen. I still have nightmares at night, just imagining them disappearing, out of my sight. But the only difference was that now, it was reality.

The house itself was alright. It was white with large ceiling-to-floor windows and nice curtains flowing to the floor. It was large and modernly shaped with two French doors as the front doors. It had a round-about driveway with a fountain at least 7 feet tall.

I could tell Ella designed it.

The driveway was cobblestone, and I walked up to the doors with my head down, looking at my worn Converse. I got them on sale, so yes, they were hot pink. But they were broken into and I liked them.

As I reached the glass doors, I pounded my fist against a door. "Hello, Ella! ! ! Mom! ! !"

I heard the tapping of footsteps and the maroon doors flew open. "Maxie-poo!" Ella yelled, embracing me.

"Don't call me that, Ella."

"Maxie-poo, Maxie-poooooo," she sang, and I grunted my annoyance. "Mom was just making some cookies."

My ears instantly perked up. "What kind?"

"You know what kind."

I stumbled into the kitchen, letting my senses take over. The smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, just lying on the counter, still hot from the oven.

I reached for the biggest one in the batch and had a spatula slap my hand. "Ouch!" I said, retracting my fingers.

"Let them cool, Max," my mom scolded. Dang, she always caught me.

I held my hand, and as she turned around, I swiped for it again. "Max," Dr. Martinez said in a reprimanding tone.

I jerked my arm back, hanging my head slightly. She must have eyes on the back of her head.

"Instead of eating my food, you should get ready for school tomorrow."

"What? !" I screeched, my wings flying out in my rage.

"I know I said you wouldn't, but I changed my mind. It's good for you, Max. You should meet some new people. Also, control your wings. You can't do that in public."

"I meet plenty of new people each day," I growled in between my teeth, slowly pulling in my feathers.

"Yeah, the Erasers and the other robot clones don't really count in this case, considering that you meet them, glare at each other, and then fight to the death."

"I still meet new beings. Hundreds at a time," I said. "I'm really popular, you see."

"Upstairs, unpacking. Ella picked out some clothes for you in your closet."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, waving off her backside. Passing a counter, I snatched up a cookie. Whatever she says, my mom is still the best baker in the world.

I went up the marble stairs, devouring my cookie. When I reached the last of the baked dough, I hit my fist into my palm. Darn, I should have snagged another.

The doors were all white with crystal knobs. There was one labeled Ella, one labeled Mom, and another labeled Max.

Huh, I wonder which one's mine?

Wiping the melted chocolate onto my black v-neck, I pushed the door open. And then I closed it. Double checking the sign that said my name, I sighed and pushed it open again. This room can't be mine.

The walls were striped with a sandy crème and white. My bed was a queen with a crème headboard that looked stuffed but had buttons pushing down on the fabric in a diagonal pattern. I had two crème nightstands on each side with lamps to match. There were two large windows with a bench under them that had the same design as the headboard. The carpet was crème, my furniture was crème, and everything was crème! Freaking everything!

I headed towards my closet, thinking that all my clothes would be crème too. Sliding the doors into the walls, I realized I was right! Just kidding, everything was gray and pink. _Gray and pink!_ I slid the door shut.

All in all, it was a cute room. All in all, it was a cute room for Ella. All in all, it was a cute room for Ella, not Max.

I sat on the bench. It hurt my butt. I was about to sit on the bed, but with all the throw pillows (can you guess what color? Red! Just joking, they were white and crème.) on it, it looked too complicated to sit on. I looked around and the moon chair in the corner looked like the fur would stick to my butt, so I settled on the floor. I had my remote in my hand and turned on the TV.

News. News. News. Family Guy. Spongebob. News. Gossip Girl. News. News. Little League Baseball. News. Pretty Little Liars. News- and I stopped.

The lady on the channel was talking about a picture that somebody shot and sent to the news center, and it was in the corner of the screen. I squinted and scooted closer so I could see.

"Well, Jessica, it seems that these birds are long and take on a form of humans. Their wings are exquisite and long, and they seem to be traveling in a flock. People have said to have spotted them a few times already."

They weren't birds. It was the Flock.

I turned off the television. I did not want to see that. How could they be so careless? Not just one person saw them, many did! If I were in charge, this wouldn't have happened… whatever.

When they get their butts tied to a chair and they are all tortured to death, who's going to save them? Not me. Definitely not me.

oooOOOooo

In first period, I sat next to a girl named Isabella Swan. She had pale skin, was thin, and had ebony hair.

"I'm Bella," she introduced. She fit right in with the Forks crowd.

"Max," I replied. I, however, was eternally tan, had blonde hair that fell into tangled ringlets with large amounts of contrast. I was 5'11" and would never find a boy taller than me that didn't look like he was about to fall over when he walked. Other than Fang, of course. Dylan was about my height.

Ugh, I was annoyingly Arizonian.

"You from California?" Bella asked, taking in my appearance.

"Close. Arizona," I sighed. Dear sun, I miss you. Sincerely, it's raining a lot.

"Really?" she said, lips curving to a smile. "I'm from Phoenix!"

"Oh," was all I could say.

"My mom's albino," she explained.

"Sucker," I laughed. "You'll never get this killer tan naturally."

"Sun Tan City, here I come," she said sarcastically.

"At least you fit in well," I said. "Everybody was staring at me."

"Well, everybody here looks like they're dead, and you practically glow," Bella said, a smirk on her face. "And you're pretty hot."

"Um, hate to burst your bubble, but I don't swing that way."

Bella erupted in laughter. "Calm down! I have a boyfriend."

"If I glow, does he sparkle?"

She looked serious for a moment. "Yes he does. Literally."

"Okay. So either he wears glitter spray every day, or he's a psycho."

"It's natural!" she argued.

I dropped the subject. No need to step on a landmine if she thinks her boyfriend sparkles.

"What's his name?"

"Edward Cullen," she said dreamily.

"Sounds old," I said without thinking.

"He's not old! He's seventeen!"

"He's old."

"How old are you?" Bella asked, brows furrowing in annoyance.

"Fifteen. I'm programmed to- actually, I skipped a grade when I was younger." I almost spilled the beans about having information programmed into me that didn't need me to go to school. I knew everything, and more than an average person. Obviously, Nudge knew even more. Nudge…

"Wow, so you're really young!" Bella exclaimed.

"I guess?"

The teacher walked in, and Bella's voice was hushed. She ripped a corner sheet of notebook paper and passed it to me.

_I'm hanging out with Edward and his siblings after school. You want to come? Considering that you can't drive and all._

I glared at her, but nodded.

_Sure, I'll join you and your Eddie, Bells._

oooOOOooo

Bella was talking to Edward, and I stood away, awkwardly. We were inside the Cullen home, and none of Edward's brothers and sisters had arrived yet. Their house was huge, bigger than mine. Well, of course. They had seven people living in their home. I had three.

"I can't read her either," he complained. He really did sparkle. Legit deal. "It's annoying."

"You can't read mine, so am I annoying?" Bella demanded.

"No, love, of course not!"

The doorbell rang, and Edward said, "Sorry, Max. Could you get that?"

"Sure," I shrugged. I sauntered towards the wide door and opened it.

A tanned boy with hair blacker than Bella's stood at the front step. He had an intricate tattoo on his left bicep and he was really muscular for his age, which I am guessing is close to mine.

All Tan Man did was stare at me. Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Hello, sir? Can I help you?" I asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

He just stood there, watching me.

"Uh, Bells, Eddie? This person's freaking weird," I called, eyeing him suspiciously.

The couple appeared, and Bella looked like she was about to run and hug him when she froze. Edward did too, and then everybody was frozen.

"Oh, hells no. Don't you freeze on me, too."

"Jacob, how could you?" Edward asked.

"I can't do anything! Imprints just happen," Tan Man, who was now Jacob, said. His voice was deep and kind of sexy. Which is ridiculous, because he looks the same age as Dylan. Who's voice is alright, it's not as low or sexy…

"What if she's not the one?" Bella asked.

"She has to be," Jacob said, gesturing to me. "Imprints only happen once."

"No more than that?" Bella looked like she might pass out.

"Not that I've heard of."

"Um, does someone mind telling me what is going on?" I asked, feeling a little strange, being the only one out of the loop.

"I'm Jacob Black," Jacob said, smiling at me and holding out his hand. "You can call me Jake."

"No thanks," I said, waving away his hand. "I asked you what was going on, and I expect an answer."

"Hey, she's like you!" Edward said to Bella, who slapped him in response.

"Of course," Jacob said. "I just imprinted on you, so you're my destined soul mate. I'm a wolf, and so this may be overwhelming, but what has happen has happened. Unless you want both of us to feel physical pain, I suggest you stay by me."

"Okay," I said slowly. His eyes lit up. "Maybe you should start from the beginning."


	2. Chapter 2

"You guys are insane. Absolutely insane," I declared after Jacob had explained his situation with Bella and Edward occasionally piping up.

"Why?" Jacob asked, genuinely confused.

"Why? You're really asking _why_?" I was no idiot. Believe me. "Do you honestly expect me to believe you?"

Bella huffed in disbelief. "Are you saying we're lying to you?"

"Maybe," I said.

"Do you really think we would do this to you?" She crinkled her eyebrows.

"Well, I don't really know you. I've known you," I gestured to Bella. "For less than a day. I've known your boyfriend and his friend-"

"We are not friends!" the two boys yelled at the same time.

"Okay, sure. I've known your boyfriend and his acquaintance for less than an hour," I stated, rolling my eyes.

"You have to believe me," Jake begged. "I really don't want to get hurt, and I don't think you do either."

"Have you done this whole 'imprinting' business before?"

"No," he admitted.

"Then how do you know it'll cause physical pain?" I raised an eyebrow to prove my point.

"I've seen it. Other people in my pack have had it happen to them."

"Let's just stick to our own experiences, shall we?" I said, frustrated that they are so intent on making me believe this whole 'I'm a wolf and you're my soul mate' thing. "I can take pain. Can you?"

I stormed past Jacob and out the door. As I reached the bottom step, I ran into the woods surrounding the Cullen home. I heard footsteps (the rest of the family, I assumed), so I quickly unfurled my wings and soared. I didn't know where I was going, I was just letting my wings do the work.

When I landed, I was in a familiar place. It was a meadow with tall and short grass, and generally had a soft vibe to it. Fang and I would come here whenever the Flock flew up north west. My feet took me to a small flat area where green clovers grew in abundances. Fang and I would always try to find a four leaved clover, but we never succeeded.

"_Any luck?" I shouted over to my boyfriend, who was on the other side of the area._

"_Nada," he responded. "You?"_

"_Same as always," I grumbled. "What if we never find one? It's on the bucket list of all normal humans."_

"_Hey," Fang said, crawling over to me and engulfing me into a tight hug from the back. "It's okay. We don't need a clover to show that we love each other."_

"_All our wishes will come true anyways, right?"_

"_Right. We'll be together for the rest of eternity," Fang whispered and pressed his mouth against mine._

Before I knew it, I was wiping away tears. I knew it. I could never forget Fang, I could never forget the Flock. They dug a deep whole into my heart, and took some of my heart with them. Even though I try to fill it with what they dug out, there will always be a missing part.

Out of the corner of my peripheral vision, something caught my eye. It couldn't be, could it? Yes, it could. I snatched it out of the ground and held it up. It was the real thing! Who would of known, that when I was basking in misery, I would have found what spent Fang and me 5 months looking for?

"Fang, I found one-" I called, but no one was there. Of course. I couldn't even go a split second without being reminded of Fang.

Gosh, I was such a sap. I'm going to be a loser when I grew up. Since I love drinking milk, I'll probably end up at a cow farm and be obsessed with milk. 'Hey kids! You thirsty? Let's see what I have… Skim milk, non-fat milk, strawberry milk, chocolate milk, vanilla milk, soy milk, processed milk…'

I twirled the stem between my thumb and my pointer finger. What was I going to wish for now?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I went back home and jumped under the covers of my bed. I wanted to take a shower, but I was too lazy to peel off my clothes. It was too much work.

Sighing, I reached for a throw pillow and squeezed it against my chest. Is the whole thing about wolves an inside joke with the Forks people? It's really not funny. I felt my eyelids growing heavier and heavier, and then they finally shut…

There was a harsh tapping at my window and my eyes flew open again. What. Was. That.

I peeked out of the curtains and saw that it was Jacob, holding a large rock in his hand. Throwing open the pane, I yelled at him.

"What are you trying to do, break my window? ! When you break this thing, I hope you have enough money to repair it!"

"Calm down, Max. I was going to the whole romantic 'Romeo-and-Juliet-throwing-rocks-at-your-window' type of thing," he grumbled, dropping the rock.

"What do you want?" I shouted, lowering my voice level a few decibels.

"Can you come out?" Jake asked, fidgeting. "Like, right now? I need to show you something."

"No. No, I cannot," I said sharply.

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, please? Please?"

"Ugh. Fine. Just this once," I said, kicking my feet out the window.

"Woah. Are you sure you want to do that?" Jake asked, holding out his arms like he was about to catch me. "That window's pretty high up."

"Shut up and let me be," I snapped and stepped onto the white water pipe running under my window. Turning around, I shut the glass and jumped down.

"That was… graceful."

"Shut up," I said again.

"No, it really was." Jake smiled. "I really didn't think anybody human could do that."

_Who said I was human? _I thought in my head, but shrugged. "They say you learn new things every day. What do you need me for?"

"I want to show you something."

"Yeah, I got that." I rolled my eyes. "What is it exactly that you want me to see?"

Jacob didn't respond, and started walking towards the woods.

"Hey, answer me."

No response.

"Gosh, people like you suck."

A chuckle came out of his throat.

I silently followed along and we eventually reached the heart of the forest.

"Okay, nobody will find us here," Jacob said, turning around with a sweet smile on his face.

"Oh crap, are you going to rape me?" I asked, horrified. "Because if you even try, I promise I will snap your arms and legs."

"I'm not going to rape you!" Jacob shouted, equally horrified.

"Then why are you so happy that nobody will find us?"

"I don't want any hunters walking in on what I'm doing."

"Are you going to have sex with yourself or something? Because first of all, that's freaking weird, and second of all, how would you do that? Would you need a mirror or something?"

Towards the end of my sentence, Jacob was groaning. "Max, I'm not going to do anything that relates to sex or raping. Just watch, okay?"

With that, Jacob started to take off his shirt and unzipping his pants. "Oh my gosh, are you showing me your penis? I really don't want to see it!"

"Max, shut up! I just don't want to ruin my clothes!"

"Doing what? Arousing yourself?"

"You have such a dirty mind, Max Ride," Jake said, glaring at me.

"Life's better with a dirty mind," I shot back.

He rolled his eyes and began to run.

"W-what? Where are you going now, Jacob?" I yelled, running after him. He kept running, and he stayed ahead of me. I was fast on my wings, but feet? Not so much.

I pushed through branches and leaves that grabbed at me, and continued calling after Jake. Finally, he stopped. I bent over, holding my chest and heaving in huge sighs, gasping for air.

When I caught my breath, I began yelling at Jacob again. "What is your problem? First you act like a rapist and then you-"

But it wasn't Jake looking back at me. It was a wolf. I began to kick at it, falling back into my regular routine of fighting Erasers and Flyboys.

_Max, ow, Max, stop! Ouch, Max, quit it! It's me!_

"Who's there?" I stopped and looked around, keeping a razor grip on the wolf's muzzle.

_Max, it's me! Jacob! And would you let go of my mouth? It hurts._

I looked at the mutt. "No way. You're joking."

_Yeah, it's true. I told you, I wasn't lying about being a wolf._

"N-no. This c-can't be true," I stuttered, letting go of the wolf. There can't be more mutants out there. I thought I saved everyone! I knew every single experiment, I remembered every face!

_It's true Max. Do you believe me now? _Jacob looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Who did this to you? Is there another School out there? Are there more experiments? Who operated on you? Are there more of you guys out there?"

_What are you talking about? I go to school on the reservation. Nobody operated on me, it's natural._

"No, not just any school. _The _School. You know, the one with the whitecoats and experiments?" I was confused. No, I wasn't confused, he was confused. Was his memory erased?

_I have no idea what you are talking about. Operations, whitecoats? We don't have anything like it._

"But it doesn't make any sense! Who did this to you?" I asked, frustrated.

_It's natural! Everybody in our tribe goes through it. _Jacob seemed really lost.

"Wait, things are natural now? I didn't even realize how advanced things are now!"

_Max. I don't think you are I are on the same page. Things like becoming a wolf and imprinting have followed my blood lines for more than 400 years, _Jacob explained.

"How? How could this be possible?"

_That's just how it is. Now, what on Earth are you talking about?_

"Nothing. It's nothing." There was no way I was going to tell him about me.

_I told you about my past, I trusted you with my family's and my secret. Can't you open up to me? _Jacob pleaded.

"No, I can't," I said, standing up.

_Max, please. Please trust me._

"I'm not ready to tell anybody about anything. The last time I trusted someone, it didn't end with a happily ever after."

_Max-_

"Jacob, please. I really can't do this. Not right now. Okay?"

He nodded and sat down on the grass. Laying his paws out in front of him, he dipped his head down. _I hope there's a day that comes that you feel safe with telling me your story._

"Thank you, Jacob." I walked away, retracing our steps. Along the way, I saw Jake's faded blue jeans. I guess he kicked them off while we were running.

Everybody was honest with me, and they told me something that really could have hurt them if it ended badly. But they still told me. If I told them about me, would they accept it well? Would anyone accept an experiment like me?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day, I sat down in class and waited for Bella. She stepped into the room, and caught my eye. She ran over to me, kicking over some textbooks and binders along the aisle.

"Look, Max, I am so sorry about yesterday. I know it's hard to believe, but please, just this once-"

"Bella, breathe. I'm sorry too. I know it was rude of me not to believe you, but now I do. Jacob showed me his… you know. Form."

"Which one?" Bella crinkled her nose.

"His animal one, fool! And he says I have a dirty mind."

Bella giggled, and hugged me. "Do you trust me now?"

I squeezed her back. "Yes. I am really sorry I didn't trust you before- I knew deep down that you wouldn't do something like that."

"Aw, girl to girl bonding time," Mike Newton crowed, walking towards my desk.

"Wouldn't you like some girl to girl bonding time with Bella?" I said. Everybody knew Mike liked Bella. It was brutally obvious.

Mike turned 3 shades of red and smacked my arm. "Shut it, Max."

Bella laughed and Mike ducked his head down and walked away. "He is so obsessed with you," I said.

"He asked me to prom last year," Bella said, smiling.

"He did? What did you say?" I leaned in closer. Mike Newton was hot, and good gossip is good gossip.

"I said that I was going to Jacksonville that weekend," Bella said casually. "But I really wasn't."

"You liar."

"Non-refundable ticket!" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved her off. But I was glad that we were back to normal again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I walked out of the school and went towards path across the lot. I freaking loved walking. I reached inside my backpack for my umbrella. It was raining, and my wings don't like being wet. Well, welcome to Forks.

I walked down the small step from the sidewalk onto the lot pavement, and I guess I must have stepped into a puddle or something, because I slipped.

I let out a yelp and shut my eyes, waiting for the impact. But it never came.

"Whew, careful there," a voice said. It was low and husky. I opened my eyes and met a pair of bright, clear hazel ones.

"Oh, um, thanks." I stood up and pulled away from the guy's arms. He had caught me under my armpits and under my knees.

"I'm Samuel Fletcher, but you can just call me Sam." He had chestnut hair that fell across his forehead, and he was pretty cute.

"I'm Max. Max Ride," I said.

"Cool name," he smiled.

"Thanks."

"I'm guessing you're new here?"

"Yeah. I just moved here 3 days ago."

He gave me a sympathetic look. "So you only had a day to settle in, right? That must stink."

"Yeah, well, welcome to my world," I muttered.

Sam laughed, and we began walking. This was awkward. "So do you live nearby?"

"Yeah. I walk to school every day."

"Oh. I have a car. It rains too much to be walking all the time."

"Way to rub it in my face, bro."

"Well, you'll get a car soon, right?"

"Not until I turn sixteen," I grumbled.

"But I saw you heading to lunch with Bella, and she's a senior."

"I skipped a few grades. I'm only fifteen."

He stopped. "You're a genius!"

"I am? ! No way!"

"There's not a lot of girls out there who are beautiful _and _smart," he said, looking me straight in the eye.

I looked away. Eye contact was uncomfortable. "Well, thanks."

"Max!" I heard my name. Jake was at the opening of the parking lot, balanced on his motorcycle.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?"

He took his helmet off. "I'm here to take you home. It's raining pretty hard." He tossed me a raincoat that looked beat up.

"Your boyfriend?" Sam asked.

"No," I said. "Not if I can help it."

Chuckling, Sam ruffled my hair. It felt nice. "Well, that's good. It means I still have a chance."

"A chance at what?"

"At getting you," he said, and pecked my cheek.

Jacob revved his engine. He was annoyed? Good.

"Max, come on! You're going to get soaked."

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Shut up." I slipped on the jacket and took the helmet Jacob gave to me.

"Don't you need one?" I asked, realizing that it was his.

"No. I've done this plenty of times."

"Your funeral," I said, putting the red helmet on.

"Rather mine than yours." He turned to the front, and I blushed. Maximum Ride is blushing? No, I wasn't blushing. It was the rain. I must have… a fever. Or something.

"Bye, Max," Sam waved at me.

"Bye." I waved back, and barely got a good grip on Jake's torso before he sped off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jacob, would you slow down?" I yelled, but my voice was lost in the wind. I hit his rock-hard abs. "_Hey, would you slow down? I'm sure you're going around fifty miles over the speed limit!"_

"Shut up Max!" Jacob growled, speeding up even more. He was going to break his bike and I would laugh. "It's all because of you anyways!"

"Me?" I screeched. "What did I ever do?"

"Sam Fletcher! Not me, but him? _He's_ the best you could do?"

"I'm the best you could do," I murmured. He didn't hear me.

"Really, Max? Did you have to do that?"

I said nothing. Jake kept stepping on the gas until he could go no faster.

"Damn it, Max."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jacob dropped me off at the gates and I gave him his helmet. I started to unzip the jacket, too, but he stopped me.

"You can give it to me some other time. It's raining, so just keep it on. You wouldn't want to catch a cold or something."

"I have an umbrella," I said.

"Just keep the jacket, Max."

I nodded, and turned to the wet path to the doors of my house. I looked back at Jacob, who was watching me leave.

"Thanks," I said.

"For what?"

"Riding me home."

"Oh," he said, surprised. "Yeah, um. No problem."

I continued walking to the doors and unlocked one. Seeing that Jacob was still there, I sighed.

"Do you want to come in?" I called.

"What?" he shouted. "I can't hear you!"

"DO YOU WANT TO COME IN?"

"OH. SURE. THANKS."

"YEAH YEAH. WHATEVER. IT'S RAINING TOO HARD TO BE GOING OUT ON THE HIGHWAY WITH A MOTORCYCLE ANYWAYS. JUST COME IN AND SIT UNTIL THE RAIN STOPS OR LETS UP."

Jake rolled his bike into the dry part of my garage and set his wet helmet on the seat.

"Thanks again. You don't have to do this."

"I know I don't," I said. "But I'm doing it anyways, so shut up." I don't know why I wanted to- seeing him in the rain just made me feel… lonely. Or something. Maybe the evil part of my mind was turning its wheels and I was plotting to kill him while luring him into my home.

I was about to go up the stairs to do my homework when Jacob stopped me.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Upstairs."

He held up his arms in a confused manner. "But-"

"I said you could come inside. I never said I would accompany you." I turned my back again, and got to the first step.

"How do you know I won't search your house and find out all of your family's deepest darkest secrets?"

I froze and whipped around only to glare at him. "You wouldn't."

Jacob flicked up his eyebrows. "I would."

Fuming, I threw my olive North Face backpack onto the couch. "Go to hell, Jacob Black."

"See you there," he said, sitting down on the sofa in front of me and pulling out his homework.

"Who said you could sit down?" I barked, annoyed.

"Me."

"This isn't your house!"

"Okay, Max. I got it," he said, continuing to take out his stuff.

I was tempted to throw the coffee table that was separating us at him.

Ugh. I unzipped my bag and tried to do homework that I already knew the answers to. The storm seemed to drag on for-freaking-ever, and it didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

After a while, I got hungry. Jacob fell asleep, and I tiptoed past him to the kitchen. I didn't like him, but I know by personal experience that sleep is a way to peace. So I left him alone.

Rummaging through the pantry, I found a pack of Oreos. Taking a row out, I placed them into a large bowl and took it to put on the table.

Splitting one in half, I licked the stuffing. Jacob actually looked… kind of handsome. I mean, just barely. He could just barely pass off the word _handsome,_ which he is totally not. You can't honestly think this mutation is your type!

_Fang is a mutation,_ the Voice said.

'_Gosh, can't you ever leave me alone?_' I thought.

_I'm just being helpful._

'_Yeah, right. Just butt out, alright?'_

_Max, you cannot forget the fact that Jacob has imprinted on you._

'_I know that!'_

_He is ready to accept you for who you are, along with what you are. Showing you his alter form shows how much he trusts you._

'_I know, I know. I just… not after what the Flock did. Wasn't I made to be a leader? Shouldn't I be strong and not let things like this bring me down?'_

_It's not bringing you down, _Jeb said.

'_I'm supposed to be Maximum Ride, the invincible. Where is she?'_

_Max, you're not made of steel. You will have feelings because, even though you are part avian, you are also human._

'_I guess the whitecoats made a flaw._

_Max-_

'_Look, Jeb, can you please just leave?'_

_I can stop talking, but I will never leave you, Max._

'_Okay, sure. Just please let me have a clear head. Please.'_

Jeb didn't respond.

'_Thanks.'_

Jacob began to stir, and opened his eyes to a sliver. I sat criss-cross-apple-sauce on the seat and watched him.

"Hey, Max," he said sleepily. "I'm dreaming about you? What a nice dream."

"You're not dreaming, you mutt. You're awake."

"But waking up and seeing you o-only-" he yawned, "happens in my dreams."

I turned pink, not expecting those words to come out of anyone's mouth about me. Not even Fang or Dylan's.

"Well, it's not a dream. Oreo?"

"This is a dream. Max would never offer me Oreos."

I shrugged. "Whatever." I took another one and licked off the Stuf.

"Max," Jacob said drowsily.

"What."

"Maaax."

"What? Just say it."

He didn't respond, and I guess he fell asleep again. Aggravated, I took some ice water in a large gallon from the fridge and poured it on his face. He jumped out of the sofa and onto the floor, bumping his forehead onto the edge of the coffee table.

"What the fuck, Max?"

"You woke up and were about to tell me something, but then you fell back to sleep again."

"So…?"

"I want to know what you were going to say."

"I don't remember!"

I threw more water at him. "I bet you can!"

"I seriously don't remember! So it probably wasn't that important!"

I poured more water at him, and seeing him get mad made me laugh.

He froze.

"What?" I asked, still laughing. "Did you remember now?"

"You…"

"Yes?"

"You smiled." My face fell.

"What?"

"You smiled. You smiled a genuine smile!"

"Well, yeah. I can do that sometimes, you know," I said while glaring at him.

"Oh, don't make that face. Smile again," he said.

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

In a heartbeat, Jacob snatched the water from my hand and dumped some on me. It was _freezing._ I gasped.

"You! Y-you! How dare you!"

Jacob started to laugh, and it was contagious. I began to laugh along, and I started to regret it. I was supposed to be mad at him. But I couldn't stop laughing. Being with him just made me… _happy._

When we finally stopped bathing in hysterics, I said, "Do you want to take a shower?"

His eyes grew big. "With you?"

I slapped him. "No, by yourself. That was ice water, so I don't want you to get sick."

"Aw, is Maxie-poo worried about Jakie-boo?"

"No," I growled. "It's just that if you caught a cold, then it would have been pointless to invite you inside. Besides, it stopped raining. Once you finish your shower, you can leave."

"Alright. But you go first."

"No, I'll shower in my mom's bathroom. You can shower in mine."

Jacob paused. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just go. There are clean towels in the cabinet under the sink."

Jake asked one more time for me to shower first, and then went upstairs. I pretended to follow him so I could show him where my room was. Once his back was turned, I quickly pulled out my wings and swept the room of the water so Mom wouldn't flip when she came back from work. She got off at 9:30, and it was almost 8. We had time, but just in case.

I flew back over behind Jake and pulled in my feathers. He looked back at me, and I glared at him. Jacob shrugged, guessing that I had always been there.

Once we reached the top of the flight, I told him the directions. "Go down this hallway and my room is the second door on the right. It'll also say 'Max's Room' on it, so you can't miss it. Behind the door is the bathroom. The door is open, so you'll know it when you see it."

He nodded, and I turned to the opposite direction and went towards my mom's room. I heard Jacob's "wow" as he saw my room. Yes, it was very Max, don't you think?

I pulled out some towels and placed them on the toilet seat with the lid down. Then, I stripped out of my clothes and hopped into the shower. Once the water was slightly warmer than lukewarm, I stepped under the spray. Wetting my hair, I massaged in my shampoo and conditioner. I had some cucumber smelling crap in my shower that was also in this one. My mom usually used a strawberry smelling one- not exactly what I want to smell like.

It doesn't really smell like cucumbers, but it smells a little better. I don't know, the thing has a picture of a cucumber slice on it, so I assume it smelled like cucumbers? Cucumbers, cucumbers, cucumbers…

I soaped up my body and washed the suds off. I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around under my armpits. I pulled my hair up in the second towel and opened the door of the bathroom.

Sauntering down the hallway, I went into my bedroom. The door of the bathroom was closed and I heard running water, so I went inside to change. I took fast showers, anyways.

I grabbed some underwear, Ella's One Direction t-shirt that somehow got into my laundry and yoga pants. Still hearing the water go, I pulled the towel out of my hair and rubbed it with the fabric to dry it.

I assume I didn't hear the water stop, because the door opened and out came a damp Jacob Black with a towel hung loosely around his waist. For a moment, we just stared at each other until Jacob realized that he had just walked in on a changing girl and hastily went back into the bathroom.

I stayed frozen for a while, but regained my senses and continued changing. Fang hadn't seen me that close to being naked before. That was close. If I had stepped out of the shower a few seconds faster, he would have seen my whole party, with my wings.

That would have been bad.

I hung my towels on my desk chair and sat on my bed. I turned on the television, which was on the same channel I had seen the Flock on. I changed channels and surfed for a while before settling on a rerun of _Make it Or Break it._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

These girls should just follow the rule of no dating. It's way too complicated for my taste.

Jacob, seeing that it was safe to come in, emerged out of the bathroom.

"So, what are you watching?" he asked, trying to be casual. I could tell he practiced this in the bathroom.

"Make it Or Break it."

"Oh," he said. "Cool."

We sat in an awkward silence.

"So, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't think that you showered so fast," he apologized.

"It's fine," I said.

"No, I don't think it's okay. I thought about if I were in your shoes-"

"You thought about being a woman?"

Jake cleared his throat. "A little. Um. Well, if I were in your shoes, I don't think I'd be okay with it. You know, being out of my comfort zone."

"Oh, well I'm okay with that. I've had that happen before."

His eyes grew dark. "Somebody has seen you in just a towel before?"

"No, I just meant that I've been out of my comfort zone." Not with fighting Erasers or Flyboys. It's falling in love and admitting it.

"Oh," Jake laughed nervously. We sat in an awkward silence.

"Do you want to change?" I asked, noting the fact that I had been staring at his half-naked body for way too long.

"My clothes are in the bathroom," he said, turning to get them.

"Those are wet," I interrupted. "You'll get sick wearing those."

"I'm a tough guy, I can handle it."

I shrugged. "Alright. It's your life."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jacob came out of the bathroom in his clothes, which were unusually dry. I could have sworn they were damp before…

"Okay, so you're motorcycle is in the garage. You can get there by going through the kitchen, take a right-"

And of course, that's when I heard the pattering of the rain.

"Damn, why is it so rainy here?"

"Well, you live in Forks now," Jacob laughed. "Not hot and dry Arizona."

"I didn't even really live there," I said. "I sort of just visited Ella and my mom there sometimes."

"You didn't live with them before?" he raised his eyebrows.

Oh crap. "I, uh, lived with my, uh, brothers and sisters."

"There are more of you?"

Shit. "Oh, no, they're not my siblings. I mean, they act like they are. But they're not. They are… ah… my… cousins?"

"Why do you live with your cousins?"

"They are…ah… gifted and talented, like me. So I, uh, stay with them. So I fit in. Sort of."

"I see."

The rain kept falling, and we just stood there. It was awkward, but at the same time… comfortable.

I looked down, and Jacob followed my gaze. We both froze, and I didn't know what to do.

Jake bent down, and held up a single, light brown feather.

"What is this?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! How do you like my story so far? I'm trying to make a general type of 'The Flock ditching Max and she goes to Forks and meets Jacob' type of story into something more… unique. Well, good luck to me on that! And what else… oh yes. On a lot of my stories, I forget to say that I didn't own any of it. So yeah, I don't own Maximum Ride. All rights reserved to James Patterson and his lovely misses. R&R, please? Mwuah! ~LittleDaisy80**

"That's, um…" I struggled to explain. "It's a feather."

"No dip, Sherlock," he said, and then held it close to my face. "I'm just curious on why a bird feather would be on your living room floor."

"Maybe it's not a bird feather," I tried.

"I actually pay attention in biology, okay? I know this is a bird feather. I'm not accusing you of anything, I just want to know why." Jacob seemed to grow more suspicious by the second.

"My mom's a vet," I said. "She studied a… bald eagle."

"I know your mom's a vet, but a bald eagle?" Jake seemed skeptical.

Running out of ideas, I said, "Or some kind of bird. It doesn't live nearby. Or in the United States, for that matter. It lives in…South America."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know, do I look like the vet? !" I yelled, frustrated.

He dropped the feather and it fluttered to the ground. "No. Sorry."

I felt kind of bad, I wanted to hug him. To comfort him.

I mean, no. Of course not. Pft, why would I ever-?

"Whatever," I muttered. The rain fell harder.

"I should go," he said.

"No-!" I spat out. Jake's eyes widened in surprise. I mentally slapped my forehead.

"Um…" he said uncomfortably.

"I mean, _no._ Go right ahead." Yes, let him go. He's distracting you.

"Oh, okay. Well, alright," he breathed, lowering his eyes.

His dark eyes that were very enchanting- _Distraction!_ Aw, Max! Get it together!

"Do you want to grab a snack? My mom made cookies yesterday."

A grin began to form. "Dr. Martinez's cookies?"

"They're the best, aren't they?" I grinned.

Jake seemed in a daze for a while, just watching me, but I guess my face change snapped him out of it.

"I'll have just one, I guess."

Taking the lid off the clear glass jar, I handed him a perfectly shaped cookie, and then took another one for myself.

"This is amazing."

I nodded along. "I hear ya."

Our grandfather clock sounded nine times.

"Damn, it's already nine? !" Jake exclaimed.

"Yeah, do you have a bedtime?"

He glared at me. "I haven't called my dad, and he'll be worried."

"I'm sure he's okay by himself," I said. "He has food, running water, and a bed."

"My dad is in a wheelchair," Jacob said.

Shoot. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

He waved me off. "That's okay. I know that's better that having no dad at all."

"But you don't have a mom," I pointed out. He looked a little sad. Damn you, Max! Why did you have to go and say that?

"Yeah, she died. A long time ago, so it's no big deal anymore." He shrugged his shoulders, but I knew enough that he wasn't really okay with it.

I touched his arm awkwardly. He didn't move and I didn't know what to do, so I started stroking it.

"What the hell are you doing, Max?"

I jerked my hand away. "Sorry, I never comforted someone my age before, so I didn't know what to do!"

"And you can comfort children?" Jake laughed.

"No, I listen to the problems of an eighty-year-old. Yes, children." I rolled my eyes.

"What did you do?"

I thought. Whenever Gazzy broke Angel's toy, or if Angel told me when Gazzy was about to set off a gas bomb, one of them would come crying. Since I felt like their older sister, I just did what felt natural. I hugged them and patted their back. I was _not _about to tell that to Jacob Black. I was Titanium Maximum Ride, not Fuzzy Wuzzy Maxie-poopoo.

"I would put my arm around their shoulders and pat their hair," I said instead.

He said this quietly. "You could do that to me."

I couldn't really say no, so I slowly put my arm around his muscular shoulders and softly patted his head. He was really warm. His skin was boiling.

He closed his eyes. I guess I do have a way with people. Sort of.

We sat there for a minute when Jake sat up straight like I had tazered him. "Jacob?"

"I have to go now. My dad really needs my help."

"Okay," I said. I felt kind of sad. I mean, no. I was just joking. "I'll walk you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I walked him to his bike and also handed him another cookie.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem. You're always welcome to Auntie Martinez's cookies."

"No," he sighed. "For comforting me."

"Oh," was all I said. I felt my face get tingly. I have never blushed before. Come to think of it, I have never rode on a motorcycle in the rain, invited a wolf inside my house, been seen in a bath towel, watched _Make it or Break it_, or touched the hair of a boy my age either before now.

"Well, see you." Jacob said. I waved to him and watched him ride away, disappearing into the rain.

I slowly dragged my feet back into the house. Jacob was making me show all these sides of me that I didn't want anybody to see. He saw my careless side and caring side today. I don't want him to see the bad side of me.

You know, the one with the giant wings and mass murdering.

Only because I wouldn't want to scar him for life, knowing that this was probably in his near future. Not that I was self conscious, oh _no._

Right?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

School was a drag. Bella was complaining about how Edward had lectured her for eating the last of his brother's birthday cake without telling him. I laughed when she paused for my giggles.

"You seem down," she said when she noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied. "I'm fine. Just tired. I can't get used to the sound of rain while I'm sleeping."

"I know," she said. "It took me forever to get used to it."

I gave her a toothless smile and stared off into space. We were walking to lunch, and I had my books in my arms. I thought I might have dropped them because my arms were really tired.

I guess I did, seeing that I felt them slip through my cradle, but the loud thud of my binder never came.

"Oh, careful there," Emmett said, handing my stuff to me.

"Thanks," I said, taking the books. I needed to concentrate.

"So you and Bella are pretty close, huh?" he asked. Close? Last time I checked, he was nowhere close to us. And just then he had caught my books.

"Yeah, I guess. She understands my pain of moving to a rainy town like Forks."

"Well, maybe you should go to somewhere really sunny where you fit in," Rosalie snorted, suddenly appearing at Emmett's side. "I'll bet there's a town called Spoons where everybody is blonde and tan like you."

Oops. I forgot all the Cullens were, like, 'together'.

I raised my eyebrows as my eyes moved away from Rosalie's glare. Bella patted my shoulder.

"It's okay. She does that to everybody."

"You don't say," I huffed.

As we entered the cafeteria, Edward met up with Bella, and Rosalie pulled Emmett away. I guess that's just one more person who will never like me. Join the club!

Jasper and Alice already sat at a table and the rest of the Cullens and Bella sat down. There were still two open seats, but I didn't really want to sit with them.

Of course, Bella motioned for me to sit, so I sat down. I couldn't just reject her. She was a human, and humans break easily. I know Bella, but not well enough to know that she won't break down in tears if I say no. So all in all, I sat down.

I put my books on the empty seat and went to grab my lunch. I placed a salad and a water on my tray.

"That's all you're eating?" Bella asked, shocked.

"No," I lied. "I was just waiting for the…" The lunch ladies brought out a fresh plate of a brown material. "The refried beans," I finished, crinkling my nose.

"Gross." Bella quickly pushed past the paper bowls while I guiltily put a serving on my tray. This stuff looked… well, refried.

I followed Bella to the table and set my food down. The Cullens looked at my food.

"Yikes," Emmett said, watching the refried beans.

"Yeah. Do you want some?" I held up the bowl to his face as he cringed.

"No thanks."

Then I heard my name being called. "Max!"

I turned around and saw Sam jogging towards me. I saw a lot of girls looking at me, and some looks weren't as nice as the expression on Sam's face.

"Hey," he said when he had reached me. "I'm glad I caught up with you. Want to sit together?"

It was obvious he didn't see my tray on a table.

"I would love to, but I actually already have a seat." I made a relatively sad face. "Sorry."

"Oh," Sam said, glancing at the lunch table. "Refried beans, huh? I didn't think anybody got those."

"Why does everybody make comments about Max's beans?" Alice asked. "I think it's great that she's willing to try something new."

"But it's not new," Edward pointed out. "They're yesterday's beans. Refried."

"Geez, I won't eat them. Okay?" I picked up the day-old beans, walked over to the large gray trash can, threw them away.

Everybody seemed to be relieved that they didn't have to look at the beans anymore while Alice frowned. "I like the beans."

Silence.

"Well, have any of you tried them yet?" We all shook our heads no. "They never did anything to you! Give the beans a chance! What the hell?"

Alice continued to grumble and bit into her apple. That was awkward.

"Okaay," Sam said uncomfortably.

"I'll see you around?" I asked to Sam. He nodded with a smile and stepped in line to pick his poison.

Then, Jessica, one of Bella's friends, came bounding over.

"So, you and Sam, huh?" she asked. I could look right past her fake smile.

"Um, no. Not even close."

"Okay. Good. I mean, not _good_ good, like, good. I mean, like, good, like that's great that you guys are getting along. Good. It's great. _Fantastic!_ I love your tan. It's so good."

I smiled weakly and turned away. _Is she okay?_ I mouthed to Bella.

Bella made a face that said what I was expecting.

Now I know four types of people in the school: 1. The overly helpful ones (Eric, Sam) 2. The cool ones (Bella, the Cullens minus Rosalie) 3. The ones who like to stare (Lauren, Mike and the rest of the school) and 4. The ones who need some mental help (Jessica).

I ate my lunch in silence while the rest of the table chatted away. I felt like I was losing energy, almost like somebody was draining it from me. Ignoring the feeling, I dumped my food when I was done and left when the bell rang.

o-o-o-o-o-o

It was thundering outside after school ended. I pulled up the hood on my raincoat and popped up my umbrella. I looked around for Jacob's motorcycle, but he wasn't there.

I began walking along the sidewalk towards my house. Looking back, I saw Sam come out of the building with a boy who looked like a Tyler. I quickened my pace and kept my head forward. He didn't see me, and so I slowed down. I went under the trees, and the rain felt lighter. I began running, and didn't stop until I reached my gates.

o-o-o-o-o

Days went by, no signs of Jacob, no signs of the Flock.

I was tempted to go to Fang's blog, but I controlled myself. I really didn't want to know what was happening to them.

It was a Sunday afternoon and I was walking along the path through the woods behind Forks High School.

The sun was out- shocker, right?- so I took a hike to clear my head.

I was really starting to believe Jacob on all the imprinting stuff. I woke up in the mornings with terrible migraines and aches in my back. My arms and legs were sore, and my energy seemed to be vacant. Sometimes in the middle of the day, I would have this shot of pain through my chest and I would be frozen stiff. If I moved, the pain would be excruciating. Even the wounds I got from fighting weren't this bad.

I was thinking hard about it until I heard the rustle in the bushes. I froze and watched the bush with caution. Just when I thought it was my imagination, a giant wolf jumped out of the greenery.

At first I thought it was Jacob. Then I realized- it wasn't a wolf, it was an Eraser!


	5. Chapter 5

"Shit!" I yelled, shoving it away from me. Right before it hit the ground, it revealed its wings and elevated itself from the ground. _A Flyboy, _I thought. _Just my luck._

Chasing it into the sky, I propelled all of my strength into a kick to its stomach. It shot back at least thirty feet, and I used that time to catch my breath. How did the Whitecoats find me? I began to charge at it, applying a swipe at its neck and back. Jeb improved them. No longer were they the weak creatures that I could take ten of at a time- this took at least ten minutes to even finish off.

When I finally knocked it out, I let it fall to the ground. After a sigh, I followed it into the woods. I ignited a fire and let it burn. I listened to the crackling of the fire.

What's going to happen now? Of course now that one of their beloved strong Flyboys was not going to return, they could track down where I was, harm me and the people who surround.

I knew what I had to do. I had no choice but to-

I couldn't even finish my thought before I passed out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"N-ugh," I groaned. My eyes fluttered open, squinting from the harsh light. Cold fingers were pressed against my temples.

"It's good to have you back, Max," a soothing voice said. My eyesight quickly adjusted and I was met eye-to-eye with gorgeous golden orbs.

"How did I get here?"

"Well, you can thank Jasper for that," a young man said. He looked no more than 29. "He found you in the woods next to a burning fire and carried you home."

"Carried like a sack of potatoes thrown over his shoulder," said a different voice, this time further away. Rosalie, it sounded like? Somebody shushed her.

"Can you remember what happened?" the man asked, covering Rosalie's comment before I could jump up and rip her hair out by the roots.

"I tried to light a cigarette?"

"Be honest, Max."

I sighed. "I really don't remember much. I just know that I was taking a walk along the trail, and then now I'm here." I didn't want to lie, but I knew I had to.

"Perhaps somebody had something against her and tried to hurt her?" a woman suggested. She had chestnut brown hair and was equally as stunning at the man. Their eyes were the same color, so maybe they were siblings.

"So they lit a fire?" the man asked.

"Possibly," the woman replied.

"I'm sorry to be rude," I interrupted. "But who are you?"

The man apologized. "I'm sorry for not telling you before. I am Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme." He gestured to the woman and she smiled. "We're the parents of-"

"Us," Emmett cut in. Behind him stood Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. I noticed Bella and Edward's absence, but said nothing.

"All of you?" I asked instead.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "We are a rather large family."

"I thought you guys were cousins or something."

"We're all adopted," Jasper said.

"Oh," I replied. I looked at each of them, then focused on Jasper. "Thank you for helping me."

He smiled. "Of course."

"And Bella?" I had to make sure.

"Oh, no." Jasper laughed. "She's on another branch."

"Thankfully," Rosalie muttered.

I frowned. She doesn't like people much, does she?

I sat on the table while the family watched me.

"I should get going," I quickly said.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle stopped me. "You are hurt."

"I'm sure," I said. "Thank you."

I went out the front door and turned to shut it behind me. I saw that they were all still looking at me. I closed the door and sighed. They were some weird people.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I walked on the sidewalk towards my house. I wonder how long it'll take for the Whitecoats to find me. It might be good for me to run away. To protect Ella and Mom. But they offered me a place to stay, I can't just leave them when they were so happy to have me back?

I paced along the sidewalk, thinking of excuses to get away, but came up empty. If I ran away, then the Whitecoats would threaten my mom and sister. Who would protect them then? I looked up at the sky. Somewhere, under this same one, the Flock was hidden. I really couldn't stand the fact that they had so easily gotten over me, but everything I do seems to trigger my memory of them.

Life really sucks.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In the end, I decided to fly my way around instead of using foot. I wasn't really sure where I was going, but I didn't care. I didn't want to go back home right now.

I ended up back in the cursed meadow. That stupid meadow.

Deciding that I already was becoming a sap, I just sat down in the tall grass. I tried to lay on my back when my neck hit something hard.

"Ow!" I heard.

"What the-?" I spun my head around and saw- low and behold- Jacob Black.

"What are you doing here, Max?" he yelled.

"I could ask the same for you! Where the hell have you been?"

"Nowhere." I looked at him. "Just here," Jake said, looking away. "I just needed to get away for a while."

"Why?"

"Reasons."

"Whatever."

"What are you doing here, huh? This place is miles from Forks."

"Not really," I said. I didn't think it was.

"You're in California, Max. Didn't you see the state sign when you drove in?"

California? Wow. "Well, first off- I did not know that I was in California. Second, I didn't drive in. I don't know how to drive."

"Don't lie to me," Jacob said. "You're at least 17."

"I'm 15."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No."

"Yes." My voice got higher and higher.

"No."

"Yes, I am!" I screeched.

"But you're a senior," Jacob pointed out.

"I skipped a few grades because I'm really smart, okay?"

"What a humble thing to say," Jake grumbled.

"How did you even find this place?" I said, changing the subject. I didn't want to accidentally blow my cover by saying that information was programmed into me. That wouldn't be good.

"I used to come here with my dad a lot." His eyes got dreamy, as if remembering memories. "What about you?"

"I used to come here with, uh, my… ex."

His eyes blinked and became stern. "Your ex?"

"Yeah, it's a long story I'd rather not talk about," I mumbled, glancing away.

"Why?"

"You're really insensitive!" I yelled, jerking up onto my feet.

"Woah, I did not mean to go past any boundaries," Jacob said, holding up his hands defensively.

"Well, you did." With that, I ran towards the bushes. I heard Jake chasing after me, calling my name. I went deep into the woods and climbed up a tree. Jacob ran past my tree, and I quickly took off.

Jacob Black makes my life suck, too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am SOSOSOSOSOOOOO sorry about the late update! I have been really busy with finals and I've also been too lazy to come up with new ideas… but here it is! I'm really sorry! I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight! ~LittleDaisy80**

I was running, and I just kept running. I was escaping from the School, and there were Erasers chasing after me. My wings were cut off, and I had nothing left. The Flock wasn't there, and I was alone. The Erasers caught up to me, and pulled me down. I was screaming, and-

I woke up with a jerk. I stayed frozen for a while, the dream fading away. What was I dreaming of? I don't know. I don't like cats, so maybe it was about a huge and overweight cat. Rolling over, I checked the time. 6:29 AM. Gosh, I still had one more minute. If I had one more minute, I could have remembered what it was about. I reluctantly pulled off the covers and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and brushed my hair and came out. It was 6:37. Talk about a slow day.

I went into school, alone. Bella and Edward disappeared into thin air, and without them, Rosalie made sure I was not even walking to class with any of the Cullens, let alone sit with them at lunch. I sat with Sam's friends for a while, but they were pretty tight-knit too, so I ate my lunch on the stairs. Talk about forever alone.

I unzipped my raincoat and hung it on the coat hooks in the classroom. I sat on the right side of the table, the left side still empty. It's been that way for days. I placed my books there, and started pulling out my homework. Outside, it was dark and pouring. Again.

My mood was not the happiest today. The teacher kept talking about English, and I just kept looking outside.

"Miss Ride?"

I jerked my head to the front. "Yes?"

"Could you answer my question?" the teacher asked. _Obviously not._

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Well, you should. We are on page 237, fifth paragraph. We'll have a test on this next Thursday, Miss Ride. Please keep that in mind."

"I don't care," I muttered, turning the page of my textbook.

"Pardon?" he asked, leaning forward. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'I don't care'," I repeated, louder.

"Would you like to fail the quarter? When the test comes around, you won't be able to know what to study if you don't pay attention."

"I just have to read the textbook, since all you do is regurgitate what it says, just in a nasal tone."

A few people giggled.

His face went red. "Maximum Ride, go to the office."

I rolled my eyes. "Beats listening to your voice more."

The teacher's face started turning purple, and he might have popped a vein.

He glared at me as I walked by with my stuff, picking up my coat.

'I don't care', I mouthed to him as I left. If looks could kill, half of America would be dead, and so would I.

"That is exactly how you _don't _want to end up like," I heard him say as I slammed the door behind me.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mom wasn't too happy about the phone call she got about me being at the office.

"He was being immature," I tried to explain.

"He is your teacher, respect him, Max."

"He's so annoying! He has a nasal voice that's not suited for his old age."

"Mr. Newton is not old," she said.

"He's probably, like, forty."

"That's not old."

"Yes it is," I argued.

"There's nothing wrong with being forty. I'm forty," Mom said.

"Why are you turning red talking while about Mr. Newton?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I-I'm not," she sputtered, but her face was crimson.

I watched her. "Uh-huh."

"Maximum Ride, go do your homework."

"See ya," I said, lifting my backpack off the high chair in the island of our kitchen.

I walked up the stairs, pushed the door open to my room, and threw my stuff down at my desk. I flopped onto my bed and turned on the television. It was still on ABC Family from when I watched Make it Or Break it, and I don't know what was showing right now. I flipped through the channels, and settled on the news, showing a huge fire that happened in northern Washington. I rolled off my bed and unzipped my backpack.

I was in the middle of doing my math homework when the fire story ended and another started about an animal sighting. I ignored it until I recognized some words I had heard before.

"…traveling in a flock, these long birds have been spotted by many people, both in urban and rural areas. They travel high in the air, unable to give us a good look at them. If you see them, please call your local news channel, for they may be dangerous. Tom?"

"Yes, Ashleigh. These animals are quite something else. Nobody has seen them land, and there seems to just be the six of them." I crawled forward, observing the grainy picture of them on the screen. Six? It has to be them. "Later tonight, there will be a fireworks display celebrating the birthday of…"

I stopped listening, and ran a hand through my hair. They must be insane. Are they stupid? Or are they just trying to get caught?

This was ridiculous. If only I had slept that extra minute.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I went to school the next day, my homework not done. I couldn't stop thinking about the sighting. The first time they might have just been careless since I wasn't there to tell them to fly quickly and higher up, but the second time? Surely they have been watching the news. I remember every time we stopped we would watch the news to see if anything suspicious was happening. They weren't viral- but they would be. Soon.

I walked into the classroom, and surprisingly, Bella was sitting at her usual seat. Her face was buried in a textbook, probably scribbling down the answers to some homework she needed to catch up on.

"Hey," I said, sliding into the stool next to her.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey. Mind helping me?"

She was doing the homework we had done a few days ago. It was a worksheet from the first day she disappeared. "Sure," I smiled back.

I gave her hints on the answers, since she refused to let me give her the answers directly from my worksheet. We finished up the sheet, and she sighed. "One down. Who knows how many more to do."

I forced a laugh, then stopped. "So… why were you gone?"

"I was in Italy," she said stiffly. "I had… things to deal with."

"Oh," was all I said. Something told me I shouldn't pry.

"So, do you want to hang out today?" Bella said, changing the subject. "We can go over to the Cullen's home."

I wanted to say no because she had ditched me for so long and didn't give me an explanation, but in the end, I agreed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We walked into the house and I noticed Edward was sitting at the dinner table, and when Bella walked in, he ran over and gave her a big hug along with a kiss on the cheek.

"And Max," I coughed into my fist.

Edward turned to me and shook my hand. "And Max," he said.

I looked at his hand awkwardly shaking mine. "Okay," I said, looking up. "I've been dying to ask this all day. Where have you guys been?" Edward and Bella looked at each other, exchanging glances. "Oh, come on! I'm dying here."

"Well, it's kind of far-fetched," Bella said.

"Are you calling me far-fetched?" Edward asked.

"No," she said. "I'm just saying, for Max, it might be hard to comprehend. If you look at how she reacted to Jacob, then…" she trailed off.

"Just tell me," I said.

"I'm a vampire," Edward blurted out. I froze, staring at him.

"Edward, was there a less blunt of a way to tell her?" Bella asked, glaring at him.

"It had come out like that either way," he defended.

Over here, I had a million things running through my head. _Edward's a vampire, Jacob is a wolf, and there's the Flock, along with a hundred more experiments._ There was more to this world than I thought.

"Are you pulling my leg?" I asked.

"Pulling your leg? Who says that? Nobody has said that since the last decade," Edward laughed.

I glared at him. "Not funny. I'm serious."

"Well, like Jacob, we aren't lying," Bella said with a straight face. "I hope you can trust me with this too, even though we can't prove it to you that easily."

"Yeah, I'm not going to strip and go all Dracula on you," Edward joked.

"Shut up, Edward," Bella said.

"Go pee in a trashcan," Edward said.

"Well, you can go poop in a bucket," Bella said.

Before Edward could say some other stupid comeback, I interrupted. "So you're being serious?"

"Yes," Bella said immediately, eager that I believed her.

"So why were you in Italy?"

"You told her all of it?" Edward looked exasperated.

"She's one of my best friends. Of course I did."

"We were in Italy because I wanted to die. So she came and saved my life," Edward said.

"Oh. Okay." That was straightforward. Edward liked cutting to the chase, didn't he?

I sighed. I knew it was only fair to them that I told them my secret too, but it was hard. They were being so honest with me, and I'm sure they can't just go around telling people this. I'm going with my gut.

The only thing is, I don't know what my gut is saying.

"You guys have been really honest with me, and you don't try to lie. So I'll tell you what I've been hiding."

They looked at me in curiosity. I dropped my backpack off, and took my jacket off.

I was standing in my tank top, and then I opened my wings.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey! So I was thinking since so many people were favoriting (that's not a word) this story and reviewing, I tried to get this updated ASAP! I hope you all like it! ~LittleDaisy80**

…_and I spread out my wings._

For a while, they just stared, and I let them. A few minutes went by, and then I was a bit uncomfortable from being stared at like a museum exhibit.

Edward was the first to recover of the two. "Are they real?"

I snorted. "Do they look real?" He stared at me, indicating that he _didn't _know, thus why he asked the question. "Yes, they are real," I sighed.

"Can I… touch them?" he asked, uncertain.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Be my guest." I turned around, and felt his ice cold hands brushed against my wings.

"Can you fly?" Edward pondered.

"No they're just for decoration," I said sarcastically.

He ignored the tone of my voice. "Are we allowed to see?"

"Sure." I slowly flapped my large, thirteen feet long wings, trying not to rise up too high and knock the ceiling fan over.

"Wow," Bella whispered.

I landed back on the ground, and both of them seemed to have remained conscious and calm.

"You guys take this stuff pretty well," I said.

"Well, living in a town with vampires and wolves have something to do with it," she said. "And now, birds."

"Actually, it's not just birds." They watched me curiously. "This is kind of hard to say, but I have… been experimented on."

"Meaning?" Edward said.

"So from a young age, I was forced to live in a place called the School," I started. "With a capital 'S'," I added. "The School was full of children and teens of all ages, and there were these adults in white jackets, and we called them the Whitecoats. They took the DNA of animals and injected them into our bodies, transfiguring us into either having some kind of power or strength." I lowered my eyes. "While some of the experiments, like me, ended up as something they accepted as a pass, others were not so lucky."

"What happened to them?" Bella asked, voice wavering.

"They were killed, or beatened to death." Her eyes were large, wide open with fear.

"There are people like me, part avian, and there are others. Perhaps had the fish gene, giving them the ability to swim and hold their breath underwater. Others might have the ox gene, giving them incredible strength."

"So where are the rest of them?" Edward asked.

"Who knows," I said. "They could be anywhere, since I freed them all. But since then, the Whitecoats haven't given up. They're sending out these things called Flyboys to come get me and all of the experiments back."

"They're trying to round you all up again?" Bella cried. "How awful."

"That's the life of an experiment," I smiled. "I'm used to it. I hesitated to tell you guys so much because-"

Edward interrupted. "So did you free them all by yourself?"

I froze. This is going to lead to the Flock. "No," I said. He raised his eyebrows for more. I sighed. "I had a group of other avian-human hybrids, and we were called, well, the Flock. I was the leader, so a lot of scientists were after me, also because I could fly the fastest, and I was one of the strongest."

"So are they in Forks? Or are they in another town nearby?"

"Actually," I said. "They didn't come with me. They left me. I wish I could say it was the other way around, but it wasn't."

"But- why?" Bella asked.

"Well, I have this voice inside of my head. It's not my voice- it's someone else's. It's my dad's, actually. He's a Whitecoat."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"My Flock didn't really trust it at first, they thought it would lead us to danger. It might have, a few times, but generally it just helped us. Jeb wasn't really a good person to trust."

"Isn't Jeb your father?" Edward asked.

"Yes, he is. Remember, my dad's a Whitecoat. He's a scientist that our whole Flock despises. He even helped make a clone of me."

"There's really something called cloning?" Bella asked, shocked.

"Yeah," I said. "It's annoying, though. You see yourself doing these awful things, but it's not really you. So because of my clone and my Voice and everything else, my Flock decided to ditch me."

Bella was livid. "How could they? You said that the voice didn't lead you to any danger, right?"

"Well, it did," I said. "Not enough danger to kill us, but still danger nonetheless."

"This- I- I mean- aren't you guys supposed to be a flock? A group? How could they?" She sputtered.

I sighed again. "That's what I thought."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I went home, after denying Bella and Edward many times that I did not want to stay for dinner or anything. I was exhausted, and telling them all about my secret may or may not have been the biggest mistake of my life.

"Max?" My mom called through my door. "Do you have any dirty clothes in your hamper? I'm doing laundry."

"Yeah," I called back. "Hold on." I dog-flapped _As I Lay Dying_ and threw it on the bed. It was an awful book. I snatched up my light gray hamper and opened the door.

"Thank you," my mom said as I handed her the hamper. I nodded and turned to go back into my room, but she stopped me.

"Yeah?"

Her face became beet red. "I'm just telling you that I'm going out for dinner tonight."

"With?" I waited for her to continue.

"Mr. Newton," she said. I could tell she was trying to sound like a mother figure, but I knew she wanted to scream and jump up and down with joy like a sixth grader getting asked to go watch a movie with her crush.

"Um, that's gross, but have fun."

Her eyes widened. "You're okay with it?"

"I guess," I replied. Sure, I think Mr. Newton is a weird old dude, but knowing that my mother got together with Jeb (of all people) and had me, I wasn't too surprised.

"Ooh, thank you Max!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay Mom. See ya." I closed the door and I could practically see the smile that could split her face in two through the door.

My mother has weird taste in men.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Knowing my mom, even though she is a very responsible woman, her mind would be wrapped around her date with Mr. Newton (insert disgusting barf noises here.), so she would not be leaving me any dinner.

"Hey mom, is there any stuff _I _can have for dinner?" I called up the stairs.

"Um, check the freezer for any frozen foods." I did what she told me to, and there was only ice cream, ice, and corn in a bag.

"There's corn," I said, holding the bag.

"Oh, don't eat that corn, it's been in there for a few months." I quickly dropped the bag, conveniently into the trashcan.

My mother rushed down the stairs, wearing a fitting black dress with pearls and black pumps. I raised my eyebrows in approval.

"Is it good?" she asked, a worried look on her face. She kept a foot on the bottom step, just in case I threw up in disapproval and she had to sprint back up the stairs to find something else to wear.

"It's perfect," I said, a genuine smile on my face. She grinned back.

"Sorry there isn't anything in the fridge," she apologized. "I haven't gone to Marsh in a while. You can head out to a nearby Subway and get something if you want," she suggested.

"I'll find something. What time's your date?"

"Eight," she responded, digging through the bottom half of the refrigerator in hopes of finding something fit for a meal.

"It's seven forty-five," I informed, looking at the digital clock on the oven. She looked up, eyes panicked.

"Are you joking?" I made a face. "Oh, I got to go!" She grabbed a coat and her purse, which she had switched out into a cream colored one to match her jewelry. "I'll call someone from work to bring some food over!"

I was about to tell her she didn't need to do that, but she was out the door before the words got out. I laughed silently to myself. I really did love my mom.

Well, since dinner wasn't a problem anymore, I jumped onto the sofa and turned on the television. _Pretty Little Liars_ was on, and I just settled on watching it. Normally Ella watches it, but she's at a friend's house, studying. She didn't need to though; she was a straight A student. It looked interesting enough, and I was (unfortunately) pulled in.

Just as Spencer grabbed a knife and walked slowly towards the mystery person in her house, the doorbell rang. I groaned. I ignored it for a second, just to see who the person was. Turns out, it was- the doorbell rang again, impatient. Frustrated, I got up and went to the door, watching as I went.

Opening the door, I was surprised to find Jacob Black, holding a bag of what I assumed was my dinner, looking really cold. I could see why, it was snowing out. "This weather's crazy," I said.

"Yeah it is," Jake responded, his teeth chattering. "Can you hurry and let me in?"

I was thinking of an excuse to make him stand out there longer, but since he was holding my food, I did not oblige. I stepped to the side, making room for him to come in. He stomped the snow off his shoes, leaving white on the rug.

"It's really coming down, isn't it?" I stated, hoping that my mom was alright.

"I guess," he said. "You ready to eat?"

I nodded eagerly, snatching the plastic bag from him. "Did my mom call you?"

"Yeah, she said that she didn't want you to starve, and I guess it would be bad for me if you starved too, so I just brought some stuff from home over."

"Why would it affect you if I died?" I asked, pulling out two bottles of water, then two bottles of Diet Coke.

"Well, you're the other half of my imprint, so generally, it wouldn't go too good for me if you died."

Ugh. The "imprint" stuff again. I reached my hand into the bag and revealed a salad and a sandwich. All that remained was some fruit.

"That's it?" I asked, looking at Jake expectantly.

"Yes," he said slowly. "Do you expect me to have more in my pockets or something?"

"I'm a growing girl, I need more food than this."

"Max, you're in high school, and looking at your height, I think you're done growing."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Fine, I guess I'm just going to have to eat ice cream after dinner then."

"You make it sound like a bad thing," he snorted. "Anyways, don't you have Dr. Martinez's cookies?" I averted his eyes. "Did you eat them all?"

"Ella had some too," I said stubbornly.

Jake sighed. "Alright, if the snow lets up by the time we're done, we can run over to Marsh and pick something up, okay?"

My eyes immediately brightened. "Yes!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I had finished my salad, my Coke, along with all of the fruit, and half of my water.

Jake had eaten half of his sandwich, drank all of his water, and an unopened soda.

"You make me feel fat," I said.

He laughed, and I felt my face rush with heat. I wasn't blushing because his laugh was a hot, low and sexy- no, I was blushing because his laugh was stupid.

"Are you still wanting to go to Marsh?" I looked out the window and saw that the snow was still coming down, harsher than before.

"I guess not," I said, disappointed.

"Maybe you could start dieting today," Jacob suggested. I gave him a look that could have cut glass. "Or not," he added reluctantly.

"Do you think I need to diet?"

"No, I mean, your body is fine," he said. I raised my eyebrows. "Well, your body is more than fine, it's toned and sleek, and it's-" my look cut him off. "Okay, well never mind."

I always kind of feel bad arguing with him, but I can't let him know that I'm starting to feel less hostile towards him and more comfortable.

I mentally slapped myself. I think he's awful, he's the worst. He's just so weird, and not the slightest bit attractive, except he is, and well I- I stopped right there. Did I just think that Jacob Black was attractive?

"Max?" his voice interrupted.

"Sorry, I didn't hear the question."

"No, I just said your name because you seemed to be in a daze."

"Oh," I responded. "I was."

"Are you alright?" Jake's chocolate eyes bored into mine.

"I'm fine," I said, jerking my eyes from his lock. "I'm perfectly fine, I'm good. I'm perfectly perfect, I'm fantastic!" He looked at me strangely. Damn, I was starting to sound like Jessica. "I'm gonna grab that ice cream," I said, jumping out of my chair.

"Can I have some?" he asked. I said okay, and grabbed the carton, two bowls and two forks.

I handed him a bowl with his fork in it. He looked at me. I looked at him. "What?"

"Did you grab a fork instead of a spoon?"

"No," I said. "Why would I grab a spoon?"

"Because you eat ice cream with a spoon?"

"Why would you eat ice cream with a spoon? I eat ice cream with a fork."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just always have."

Jacob shrugged, and started eating his share of cookies and cream ice cream. "You're an interesting girl, Maximum Ride."

"How do you know that my full name is Maximum?" I never told anyone.

"Your mom said it once."

I laughed. "She says it when she's mad. She thinks I get offended, but I don't really care."

Jake smiled at me. His eye twitched when his fork hit an empty bowl. "Oh, I'm done."

"So am I," I said, taking his bowl and fork. "I'll wash the dishes."

"I'll help," he said, standing up.

"It's two bowls and two forks, I can handle it."

"I'll help," he repeated. That boy was a stubborn one.

"Fine," I grunted, and took the bowls to the sink. I pumped some soap onto a sponge and eased it over the forks. Jacob worked on washing the bowls, and before I was done, he had opened the dryer and stacked the bowls in. "How are you done so fast?"

"I do the dishes at home," he explained. Right, his dad's in a wheelchair.

"I see," I said. "I do too. I try to get Ella to help me sometimes, and she says she will, but she never "gets around to it"." Laughing softly, I smiled at the memory, soaping the last fork.

"Max," Jacob said.

I turned my head, and Jacob had pressed his lips to my mouth. I dropped the fork, and it clattered to the ground. My instincts told me to push him away, but my body told me not to. And for once in my life, my instincts lost to my body.

My hands went up his back, pulling his body closer to mine. My mind was blank, I just went with my gut. I kissed him back, and I could tell he was shocked, but his lips never left mine. Kissing him was- it was amazing. Unlike any other kiss I've ever had with Fang. Fang's kisses were rough, seeking passion. Jacob's kisses were gentle, full of love and tenderness. His strong arms went around my waist, hoisting me onto the counter.

"I love you, Maximum Ride," Jacob whispered, before kissing me again.

I couldn't say anything to that, but in my heart, deep, deep down, so small it was barely microscopic, I knew that I had come to love him too.

**A/N: Wow you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I never thought that this Max and Jacob, unoriginal plot line story would get so many reviews, favorites, and follows! If you like the story, I highly recommend you drop a review- reviews fuel me to update stories faster! Reviews can be about anything- if you like the story, if you don't like the story, if it's too fast, too slow, anything you want to change or anything you want to happen…. Step right up! I'll accept anything- the good, the bad, the ugly! (Hopefully not too many of those…) ~LittleDaisy80**


	8. Chapter 8

I was lying on the couch facing the television, leaning into Jacob's chest. A few weeks ago, I would have found this strange and would have been unwilling to do it. But now, it was warm and comforting. We were watching _Something Borrowed_, this chick flick that I found in Ella's room. It was about a girl and she was in love with this guy she met in law school, but he's now her best friend's fiancé. Turns out, he also had this huge crush on her back then, and now they're sneaking around. It seemed like a stupid plot to me at first, but it's pretty addictive.

"Do you think he's hot?" Ella asked, talking about Dex. "I think Colin Egglesfield is _sexy._"

I jumped. "Ella! When did you get home?"

"Like, a few seconds ago. Hey Jacob," she added. He nodded in response.

"Did you have dinner at Layla's?"

"Yeah, her dad cooked some Indian food for us."

Jacob raised his eyebrows. "Indian food?"

"Her family has a chef," Ella said casually, waving it off.

"Oh," I said. She eyed our position- one of Jacob's bare muscular arms around my shoulders, another over my hand, across my stomach. Not to mention me leaning nonchalantly into Jake's chest.

"Um," I stuttered, struggling to disassemble myself, but Jacob's strong arm held me close.

"Are you two-?" Ella asked.

"Yes," Jacob said at the same time that I replied no. Jake looked at me, confused. "But we just-"

I cut him off. "So, Ella, did you get your homework done?"

"Uh-huh," she said, distracted by my eagerness to change the subject.

"Was it just you and Layla?"

"No," she said, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "There were two others."

"Boys?" I asked, knowingly. She nodded slightly.

"Colin Littlesea and Brady Fuller."

"Hey, I know them!" Jake interjected.

"You do?" Ella's eyes were curious.

"Yeah, don't they go to school on the reservation?" Ella said yes.

"Wait, then why were you studying with them?" I asked.

"We were walking to Layla's house when they accidentally knocked us over on their bikes, getting all of us covered in snow, and we were all wet. So they offered to clean us up, but Layla told them that they might as well come to her house, since we were almost there anyways," Ella explained in one breath.

"What were they doing so far from home?" Jake muttered.

"So you got dried off?" I asked, immediately in big-sister mode. "You don't think you're sick or anything? No fever?" I pressed a hand to her forehead.

"I'm fine, Max," she said, pulling my hand from her head. "I promise."

"And they stuck around?"

"Yeah, they said that they already learned about cells and stuff, so they said that they could help us," she started, then her face turned red again. "and he said he could help me out some other time, too."

"Who?" I asked, curious about my thirteen-year-old sister's love life.

"Brady," she replied, her cheeks the colors of tomatoes.

"I knew he was a little flirt," Jacob said, mainly to himself, but we heard him.

Ella's face dropped. "What do you mean, "he's a little flirt?" I elbowed Jake in the ribs, hard.

"No, I mean, he always manages to have a way with pretty girls," he tried.

"Pretty girls? _Girls? _Does he already have a girlfriend? Or a few?"

"I'm just saying when he sees a girl he likes, he'll be super-nice to them." Before Ella could blow up again, he added, "Not that there's been many, only a few. Not a lot at all."

Ella seemed to breathe. I knew she was still sensitive about Iggy, who broke up with her mainly because of me, but told her that he was cheating on her with someone he met way back when we were at Ann's place, which I knew wasn't true. I knew Iggy liked her a lot, and it hurt to know that your sister's heart got broken because the guy wanted to have nothing to do with you.

Ella's phone buzzed, indicating a text. She pulled out a Samsung Galaxy, the version I didn't know. I don't follow phones. Her face brightened, and her fingers immediately flew over the touch screen, sending back a reply. "Brady wants to hang out again," she said once she noticed our stares. "I'm going upstairs, see ya!"

And with that, she was gone as suddenly as she was here. "Well, I guess she wanted to text him in private."

Jacob nodded, eyes focusing on the movie again. "Colin and Brady are part of the pack."

My eyes widened. "Really? Aren't they a little young?"

Jake shrugged. "You can phase at, honestly, any age. They phased pretty young, at thirteen. Or you can phase older, like Sam. He was nineteen when he first turned."

"Who's Sam?"

"The leader of our pack, our alpha."

"Cool."

It was silent for a while, when Jacob said, "Do you want to meet them?"

"Who?"

"My pack."

I furrowed my brows. "I don't know Jake…"

"Why? They're just like me." I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, that's not the most convincing thing ever, but they're really cool and fun to be around. I swear."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After a lot of convincing, I finally agreed to meet his friends after school on Friday, the next day. By then, the movie was over and it was nearly ten-thirty. I was exhausted, and I didn't even know why. My body just wanted to shut down.

My eyelids were drooping, and I struggled to stay awake. "Go to sleep, Max."

"No," I murmured stubbornly. "You're still here."

"I'll go after you go to sleep," he said, rubbing his hand up and down my arm, making it nice and warm.

I tried to tell him no, but being near him was like sleeping against a heater. It was irresistible, especially when it was snowing out. My eyes eventually were sealed, and I did not want to open them again. I was halfway through the journey of getting to dreamland when I felt Jacob's arms pick me up under my knees and cradling my shoulders. I felt him going up the stairs, and placing me on my bed before pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Goodnight Max," he whispered. "I love you."

After he closed the door, I opened my eyes to a sliver. _I love you too, Jacob._ I wasn't strong enough to say it out loud, but I was getting there.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

School went by in a flash, for once. Mr. Newton was not bothering me as much, probably thanks to my charming mother, and Rosalie seemed to be more hostile to me than ever, but I never really noticed her anyways.

Bella and Edward were being disgustingly couple-y, and Sam Fletcher decided to walk me to every. Single. Class.

At the end of the day, he caught up to me again. "Hey," he said.

I forced a smile. "Hi."

"Do you want me to walk home with you?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

_I mind._ "Yeah, I'm positive. Actually, I have a ride today."

He raised his eyebrows. "Your mom?"

"No, my friend Jacob." Sam's eyes darkened at the mention of Jacob's name.

"Your friend?"

"Well, I guess he's more than my friend," I admitted, and I felt a blush creeping onto my face as I remembered the previous night.

"You should stay away from him," Sam said darkly.

"What? Why?" I asked, taken aback.

His face suddenly brightened. "I don't like him."

I was almost tricked into thinking he said a positive thing by the sudden smile on his face.

"Um, okay, thanks for letting me know," I said unsurely, turning away and walking to the parking lot.

"Bye, Max!"

I waved a hand over my shoulder and kept walking.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once I stepped out of the school doors, I saw Jake's motorcycle. It was hard to miss- it was a random motorcycle in the midst of hooded cars to protect their drivers from unexpected rain. Jacob was leaning against it, fiddling with a helmet, looking slightly out of place.

I started a light jog towards him, but Bella got to him before me. I slowed down, stopping a few feet away from them.

"Jake, it's really nice to see you again," Bella said, shifting her backpack uncomfortably on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," she continued. "You know, after Italy." _So they were in Italy together?_

"I'm fine, just like how I told you a million times," Jake said, sounding exasperated.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure, because you were gone for really long and we couldn't contact you-"

"Really, Bella. I'm fine now," Jacob cut in.

"Okay. If you say you're fine, then I'll believe you."

"Okay."

She started to turn away, but pivoted back to face Jacob one more time. "Jake, you're not still… you know… in love with me, are you?"

"No."

She nodded, "I'm glad you're moving on." And walked away again.

He said he didn't love her anymore, but I know he was lying. I saw the look in his eyes when he said that. I saw it every day when I looked in the mirror before moving here. The way he looked at her backside when she walked away, the expression on his face- that was me with Fang, when he walked away from me that last day. It was almost like history repeating itself.

I couldn't stand this. I would not be swayed by some foolish boy who told someone that he loved them, but really loved someone else.

I walked towards his motorcycle, lightly punching his shoulder when he didn't notice me coming up.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hi." He had a warm tone in his voice, which was different than the tones he usually had- low and rough.

I followed his gaze, and saw that he was still watching Bella, and she was kissing Edward on the lips before stepping into his car.

"Hello?" I called, waving a hand in front of his face. He seemed to snap out it, and turned his head to smile at me.

"Sorry," Jake apologized, gently placing a hand behind my head and placing a kiss on my forehead. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I replied. I felt a blush coming on again. Seriously? Right after I said I would be strong and now be swayed by him? "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

We pulled up to the edge of the woods, and Jacob started to park.

"Wait, are we here already?" I asked, glancing at the many trees.

"Almost. There are too many twigs and branches, and I don't want to ride my motorcycle through that," he explained.

I nodded my head in understanding, and waited for him to turn off the engine, and hopped off. I unclipped my helmet and placed it on the back of the motorcycle.

"Come on," Jake said, holding his hand out to me. I took it, and he led me into the woods.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We walked deep into the woods, and stopped when we reached a smaller-than-average log house. Before we could get to the door, a huge wolf with pure black fur came sprinting at us. Hot on his trail were three other wolves, one with chocolate brown fur, one with gray fur with dark spots, and another with dark gray fur.

"Sam," Jake said, talking to the first wolf. "This is Max. Max, this is Sam, Quil," he gestured to the wolf with brown fur, "Embry," the one with the gray fur and dark spots, "and Paul." His nose seemed to wrinkle at the dark gray wolf.

They started what I guessed was turning back, and Jacob covered my eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"They're naked," he whispered in my ear.

"Oh," I said. That was not something I wanted to see.

He lead me into the house, carefully guiding me with my eyes closed. He told me I could open my eyes, and I saw a cozy kitchen, and four males, fully dressed, sitting at a wooden table, eagerly grabbing at the food on the table. A female came into the room, and smiled at me. She was very pretty, but I couldn't help but notice that she had a large scar running along her face.

Sam stood up and kissed her soundly on the lips, and everybody else around me groaned. "Do you have to do that all the time in front of us?" Quil complained.

"Hey, the last time I checked, you had a mate of your own," Sam shot back.

"Yeah, but she's two," Quil replied. "Can't exactly start making out with her."

"You imprinted on a two-year-old?" The words just popped out of my mouth.

"Max," Jacob started.

"I guess if you put it like that, I'm a pedophile," Quil laughed. "Don't worry about it. This pack reacted the same way when I first told them, and Emily was furious."

"She's my niece," Emily added.

"Oh, okay. So, has everybody here imprinted on someone?"

"Everybody but Embry," Sam responded. "Right, Embry?"

"I just haven't met the right girl yet," Embry defended, blushing.

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed," Sam comforted. "All these little boys jumped the gun, but it took me a while to find the right woman for me," he said, gazing lovingly at Emily.

"So you must be the girl Jacob picked," Paul spoke up.

"You told them?" I asked Jacob.

"No, they just read my mind."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No, literally. When we're in our wolf form, we have access to each other's minds. Usually for hunting purposes and stuff, but eventually some personal things come to our mind, and then _bam_, no more privacy."

I was about to say something about how much that sucks, when Paul opened his mouth again. "And you're not too bad."

In a blink, Jacob was grabbing Paul by the shirt and was growling at him. "Don't you dare."

"Calm down, Jake. I was just messing around."

"Don't mess around when you've imprinted on my sister."

"Break it up, boys," a new voice, female, broke in.

We turned to see a girl and a boy standing in the doorway, and looking past them, I could see two smaller, younger boys.

"Leah, Seth," Sam welcomed. "And you brought Brady and Colin."

Leah had a little bit of a twisted expression on her face, Seth looked like he could jump over the moon, and Brady and Colin looked shy.

"Well, don't just stand there, come on in!" Emily pulled Leah and Seth in, along with pushing Brady and Colin in.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once all of us were settled in the small living room, Jacob pulled me in front of everyone.

"Guys, this is Max. Max, along with those four guys and Emily, this is Leah, Seth, Colin, and Brady."

Leah was a tall girl, around 5'10", and short black hair and brown eyes. Her skin was this beautiful copper color that, as Ella would say, was to die for. Seth looked just like his sister, although he was taller, almost 6'0". Brady on the other hand, was shorter, around Ella's height. He had dark brown hair with light brown highlights, and dark brown, almost black, eyes. Colin was taller, with russet skin, black hair, and brown eyes.

Generally, they all looked like siblings. And then, there was me, the blonde girl with wings, and who looked almost pale in comparison to their tan complexion. They were outside more than me, and that was saying something.

"H-hi," I barely got out under Leah's harsh stare.

"This is the girl you imprinted on?" she said to Jacob, almost in an angry tone.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Well, you can take one glance at her and see that she's not a wolf, so how can she keep up with us?"

"I'm not a wolf, and I manage fine," Emily piped up.

"That's different." Again with the twisted look. "You're the leader's imprint. It doesn't matter. You can do anything you want, you don't have to be like us."

"Leah, you know that's not true. It would have been best if I chose another female wolf so we could produce a strong leader for the next generation of the clan, but since we can only imprint on humans, there's nothing else we can do."

"Whatever, I'm just going to flat-out say that this girl is going to be nothing but trouble for us."

"I'm sorry, but who are you to say things like that?" I burst, unable to stand this girl's awful criticism.

"I just know that in the past, imprints with outsiders never work out. And don't try to bring Emily into this, because she's my second cousin. In a way, she's one of us. On the other hand, we don't know anything about you."

"Leah, none of it matters. Have you forgotten that Jacob has already imprinted on her?" Sam stood up with authority. "Imprints are sacred, and if he has imprinted on her, then she is the one for him."

"Whatever," Leah said, rolling her eyes, but I could tell it lowered her confidence to be yelled at by the alpha.

"It's okay, Max," Jake said, rubbing my arm.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jacob walked me out of the house, and apologized. "I'm sorry, that didn't go the way I wanted it to. I didn't think Leah would be showing up."

"Well, better now than later."

"I wish I could walk you home, but I have to stay. Sam always talks to new imprinters about, well, imprinting right after they do it."

"It's okay," I said. "I can walk home on my own."

"It's late. I could at least walk you out of the woods."

"Really, it's fine. I know how to take care of myself."

He nodded reluctantly. "And Max," I turned around. "Don't think about what Leah said."

"Gee, thanks Jacob." Leah walked out of the house, followed by her little brother.

"Leah-" I wanted to say something to her, give her a piece of my mind, but she stormed off, not giving me any chance.

"I'm sorry about Leah," Seth said to me. "She's just naturally a little sharp."

"It's fine, I guess. I've met worse." _Jeb. He was even worse, he made you feel safe, and stabbed you in the back. _

"Say, Seth, could you walk Max home? I have to talk to Sam, and I don't want her walking out there alone."

"Jacob, I told you-" I tried to say, but Seth agreed.

"You never know what else is out there," Seth said.

I glared at Jake for not trusting me to be safe by myself, but at the same time, I was happy that he cared for me enough.

"Bye, Max." Jacob kissed me on the forehead, and sent me off with Seth.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Seth was a cheerful guy, and he liked to talk. Like, _a lot._ He was like a male Nudge.

"So, how do you like Forks?"

"I'm just crazy over this great weather," I said sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Yeah, well, after a while, you'll get used to it."

"That's what everybody says, but when you come from Arizona, it's not as easy."

"It's always sunny there, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Do you like the sun?"

"I love it," I said. "It's really refreshing."

"So why did you have to move to Forks?" Man, this boy had a future in being a job interviewer.

"My mom's work," I said. I didn't know if it was true, but since Jacob knew my mom, I guess a lot of other people did too.

"Your mom's cookies are amazing."

It was my turn to laugh. "So I've been told."

"You should smile more," he said.

"What?"

"Smiling really lights up your face." Seth didn't blush or seem embarrassed to say it. He just said it.

"Well, thanks?"

"You're welcome," he smiled. He sure was a bubbly kid. I knew he was the same age as me, but he seemed to enjoy life so much more than me.

"See you tomorrow, Max." I didn't realize that I was home already.

"Thanks for walking me back, Seth." He took a slight bow, and turned to walk away. I wish I were able to make friends easily like Seth.

If I only knew why Seth _really _wanted to be friends.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my goodness gracious. 72 reviews for 9 chapters? I love you guys! If you check my other stories, none of them come even **_**close**_** to catching up to this story's reviews! And since, for me at least, it's a really random couple.**

**So I read through some of the reviews that were left for chapter 9, and I am just over here about to pee my pants with laughter on how freaked out you guys were about Seth. I won't tell you everything, but SETH IS NOT A BAD GUY. At least not that in my plans. If something brilliant comes to mind, he might be. But at least for now, Seth is an innocent, good guy because I really liked Seth when I read the Twilight series.**

**Also, some reviewers are like, When's the flock gonna come back? Patience, young grasshoppers.**

***SPOILERS FOR ****NEVERMORE***** Hey guess what? I JUST finished Nevermore (I know, I'm such a super fan, reading it months after it comes out) and I really grew to love Dylan. Anyone else? I mean, don't get me wrong, the first few books I was all about Max and Fang, but after Angel and Nevermore, I just really was head-over-heels for Max and Dylan. He's so nice to her, and he was a real gentleman. But it was expected that she would end up with Fang. UGH WHY DO I LIKE ALL THE GUYS THE GIRL NEVER ENDS UP WITH**

**Well, I hope you enjoy chapter 10, read and review! XOXO! ~LittleDaisy80**

**oooOOOooo**

On Saturday, I went to Jacob's house. He drove me to Sam and Emily's cabin again, and I got to know the pack more and more.

Everybody was really welcoming, even Paul. I don't think Leah would have, but she wasn't there. Probably avoiding my presence. What a wimp.

Emily sat with Sam, curled up on the couch, watching the television. _Modern Family _was on, and it was pretty funny. Even I cracked a smile every once in a while. I felt Jacob's snaking around my waist and I took no hesitation to give it a hard smack.

"Ouch," he hissed. His tan arm was turning into a bright red. "You know you're really strong too, and your light smack could be fatal to my arm?"

I rolled my eyes, but returned to watching the show.

Suddenly, someone burst through the door.

"Oh my Lord, Emily, are you cooking something up? Because I am starved-" Leah cut off when she saw me. "Oh, _she's _here."

"Leah," Jake said warningly.

"Hey, Leah, nice to see you too," I replied sarcastically. I was starting to get really annoyed by her immature behavior.

"Why is she here again?"

"I invited her," Sam said, standing up.

"Okay. Well, why?"

"Why not? She's Jacob's mate, she has every right to be here and not be questioned."

"This is where the pack hangs out. It's not a place where humans can barge in and do whatever they'd like." I felt my temper rising.

You had no idea how tempted I was to tell her that I was not human. But then I remembered that I hadn't told Jacob.

Then she turned to me. "We can all act like we want you here, but we really don't. So next time, before you waltz into _our_ cabin, think twice."

Next to me, Jacob stiffened, and I knew he was going to jump up and do something he would regret to Leah. But not before I exploded.

"Shut _up_!" I yelled at her. She blinked, obviously taken aback by my little outburst. "_I'm _not welcome here? Personally, I think _you're _the only one that thinks so! You have such a sour attitude, and I am done with it."

"Oh yeah? Who's the one that's just coming and going as she likes? That sure as hell isn't me-"

"If you have a _brain,_ Leah, you could see that I haven't left yet. I came here and I'm here to stay. So it's smart for you to just suck it up, because I'm not going anywhere-"

"My God, you're fucking annoying! I'm not going to "suck it up" because I was here first! If anyone has to suck it up, it's you, because you're going to leave and not come back-"

"Oh, cut the crap! Stop being so immature and going on and on about how you were here first and I'm the outsider!"

"I never said that, you said it yourself!"

I didn't realize how close we got while we were bickering until she took a swipe at me. Luckily, Sam pushed us apart before we did anything bad to each other, but she cut some skin on my left cheek.

I glared at her, and she glared at me.

"Both of you need to calm down. Leah, this behavior is inappropriate. Whenever we have a newcomer, especially if she is a mate of another member, you are to be welcoming, not to be pushing her away. I do not approve of the way you have acted towards Max, and I expect you to apologize."

"Like hell I will," Leah grunted, crossing her arms and not breaking eye contact with me.

"You little-" I started to throw another comment back, but Sam's strong arm stopped me.

"And Max, you cannot start to lose your temper whenever Leah says something to you. You should take it calmly, and let us deal with it."

"I'm not one to stand around and let some random chick say the nasty about me when she doesn't know me at all," I defended.

"I understand where you are coming from, Max, but nothing good will come out of constant retaliation."

My eye twitched, but I said nothing.

Now Sam turned to Leah. "Leah, apologize."

"I told you that I wouldn't."

Sam's voice turned dark and leader-like. "Are you ignoring a direct command of your alpha?"

"For something ridiculous like this?"

"Leah," Sam growled. For a brief second, Leah looked scared. But that look was gone in a blink.

She sighed loudly, making no attempt to hide her distaste, and looked at me.

"Sorry," she said insincerely. She didn't say anything else.

I raised my eyebrows for more. She copied my actions.

I turned away, since it was obvious that I wasn't going to get anything more out of that apology.

Jacob rubbed my back, and followed me as I went towards the kitchen. As we left, I heard Sam talking lowly to Leah.

"Hey, don't think about what Leah said to you, okay? She doesn't mean it." I looked at him. "Okay, well she doesn't know what she's saying. You're right, she doesn't know you, and you should just let it go."

"Jake, you know I'm not that kind of person. I'm not going to let Leah call me names and insult me while I stand around calmly like I'm freaking Dalai Lama."

"I know it'll take time, but," he put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll be there with you. And so will the rest of the pack. I can guarantee that Leah will come around."

I shrugged, but kept silent. Jake took this time to pull me into a sincere hug.

Eventually, Embry, Paul, and Seth came into the kitchen and patted my back.

"That's just how Leah is," they said. "Don't worry about it."

The thing was, I wasn't upset or worried. I was angry. Furious.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Jacob decided to take me out of the kitchen and was going to take me home, we passed by the living room. Leah glared at me, but said nothing. I guess Sam said something to her that she didn't like.

Jake gave me a ride home, and dropped me off at my house. He leaned in to peck my lips, but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek.

I muttered a goodbye to him and went inside. I looked back and saw that he stood, half confused and half hurt. I had almost forgotten that he was still hung over Bella.

When I walked in, I kept my eyes down and walked up the stairs. I plopped onto my bed and told myself to take a nap, but my body just wouldn't work with me. So for 32 minutes and 17 seconds, I just laid there with my eyes closed.

**And that's the end of this chapter! So, how is the story? Is it too boring? Sorry if it's not a superfaststorythateverything excitinghappensinamaximumoft wochapters but eventually, I'm hoping to weave some more drama into this story. Maybe I went a little over the top with the whole Max and Leah argument, but it's been a while since I read the Twilight series, so I don't know if Leah would really flip her lid when she meets Max. Whatever.**

**Read and review! Reviews are what gets the next chapter up faster! XOXO, LittleDaisy80**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so you guys were all like, PWEASE UPDATE OR ELSE I WILL CHOP OFF YOUR TOES AND FEED THEM TO MY PISTACHIO so I was like, okay… Well that's why I'm here now, with another chapter! YAY SNAPS FOR TARYN soooooo yeah let's get on with chapter 11!**

oooOOOooo

I went into school, trying to add a little more bounce into my step. Jacob was a jerk, I didn't need him. I am Maximum Ride! Oh yes, that's me, Miss Sexy Sexy Pants, right here. I went up to Bella, shook off those ideas in my head that told me to tackle her to the ground and push her right through the Earth's lithosphere, and smiled.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Max!" she smiled back. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," I replied. Then I saw Sam Fletcher making a beeline for me. "Oh, I'm going to head to the bathroom."

"Sure, go right ahead?" Bella seemed confused, but then followed my line of perspective, and nodded knowingly to me.

I waved goodbye and rushed as calmly as possible to the nearest ladies room. I threw a glance over my shoulder and saw that Sam was closing in on my trail. _Oh, stuff it._ And then I sprinted to the bathroom.

I hid in there until the bell rang, signaling five minutes until first period. I cracked open the door a little, and saw that Sam was still standing there. He was just standing in front of the girl's bathroom, trying not to look weird. His back was turned to the door, and I just waited until he finally gave up. Sighing, I grabbed my backpack and went to class.

oooOOOooo

Sam was downright stalking me. Every time I saw him in the hallway, he would try to catch me. After gym, he would be waiting for me outside of the girl's locker room. During lunch, he would try to get in line next to me.

After school, I looked both ways before running towards the path to my house. I heard his voice behind me. "Max!"

Then I ran, giving Usain Bolt a run for his money. He kept calling after me, and I just kept running. Something was suspicious, and I was not going to get caught in the middle of it. Uh-uh. There was something up with the fact that Sam was being overly attached to me.

Something wasn't right.

I decided to stop for a break, when a large hand clapped itself onto my shoulder.

"Hey, Max," Sam said, slightly out of breath. "I was trying to talk to you."

I froze, not sure what to do. I mean, I ran at almost my maximum speed, and he was still standing next to me!

"You don't say."

"I just wanted to give you these," he handed me a basket. In it were muffins, some bread, and other home-made food. "My mom made them, just to welcome your family to Forks."

I raised my eyebrows. "She's a little late."

"Sorry." He looked genuinely upset that I was disappointed, and I felt bad.

"But tell her thanks anyways."

He smiled at me. "Sure."

oooOOOooo

Jacob's P.O.V

I didn't know why Max was so weird two days ago. I was just going to peck her lips, I wasn't going to go full out make out mode with her or anything. Sometimes she likes being with me, sometimes she doesn't. Especially when Bella's around.

I wonder why.

I revved up my motorcycle and went to Max's house. When I went inside, it was silent. For a second, my blood ran cold. I expected the worse, to realize that Max was missing, or worse- she would just be lying on the kitchen floor, dead. Then I saw her resting her head on the kitchen table, fast asleep. I chuckled to myself. Why did I think that she was in danger? If she was gone, I would have sensed it.

Her blond curls fell over her shoulders, just the way I like it. Her eyes were lightly closed, and her dark, full eyelashes with her thin, pink lips made her look like an angel. All she needed was a halo and some white wings.

I went over to her side. "Hey," I gently shook her. She stirred, but didn't open her eyes. "Hey," I said again. "Go sleep on your bed, don't sleep here. It'll feel awful when you wake up."

She opened her eyes to a sliver. "Jake?"

I smiled. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

She closed her eyes again. "No."

"Max, your bed's more comfy than the hard table," I coaxed.

"Shut up."

"Your bed's nice and warm, and your back won't hurt when you wake up."

Silence.

"Max?"

More silence.

Sighing, I gently lifted her up bridal style. She was like a feather in my arms. I mean, come on. I got them guns. They aren't just for show. I went up the stairs as smoothly as I could muster, trying not to wake the sleeping angel in my arms. I laid her on the bed, pulling the covers over her, tucking her in. For a while, I was just on my knees, stroking her clear face, when I noticed a semi-deep scar on her cheek. It must have been when Leah scratched her face. She was going to pay for that.

I was going to leave, but her face seemed to lure me in, and soon, I was fast asleep next to her.

oooOOOooo

When I woke up, I was in the same position on Max's bed. Nothing really changed, except for the fact that Max wasn't under the covers anymore.

I yawned, and went downstairs, assuming she had just gone into the kitchen to find something to eat. But she wasn't there. I checked the living room. She wasn't there either. I searched the entire house, inside and out, and there was still no sign of Max.

Her pink Converse were still by the front door, and her coat was still hanging on the coat rack. Where could she have gone?

oooOOOooo

Max P.O.V

I forced my tired eyes open, aware that I was no longer at my kitchen table or in my bed. I looked around and saw that I was in a room. A room with white walls, and bright, fluorescent lights. _No,_ I thought, and for once in a long time, I was scared. _This can't be happening._

I heard the tapping of expensive Italian leather shoes, a sound too familiar. My eyes darted to the sound, trying to lift my head up but realized that I was strapped down to something. I could only stare at the ceiling in fear.

"Hello Max," a voice said. "It's been much too long since our last encounter."

Looming over me with a sickingly sweet smile was my father.

Jeb.

oooOOOooo

**Teeheehee, are you guys going to kill me now? *Dodges knives and spears* HEY PUT THAT BABY DOWN DON'T YOU THROW THAT POOR CHILD AT ME. Sorry that it was such a short update, I just wanted to get it up online, and give you guys a chance to share your thoughts (*cough IN THE REVIEWS cough*) and become slightly insane for a while as you try to guess what in the name of sweet mints I could be stirring up. I'm not planning on posting chapters for a few weeks, but I might make that time shorter if you all review (wink wink)! If you guys are confused about any part, don't you worry all your pretty little heads off. It'll all come together. Soon. Maybe. Hehe. Anyways, can you guys guess who's going to come back soon? Lissa! Joking. Actually, maybe. Maya! Well, we'll see. Read and review! Mwuah! ~LittleDaisy80**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So it really has been a few weeks, and I decided that this chapter better go up or you guys will really start plotting my death by forks and knives. This isn't a huge action packed chapter, but Max sees someone she's seen before. Don't get excited, I made her up. Now, I included the words feline and canine, but I have no idea how to find the word things for the things like you know those things that you call them things OKAY but hopefully when you read it, you'll get what I'm talking about.**

"Well, Max. How have you been doing?" Jeb asked, seemingly placid. I could do nothing but whimper, still in shock of being at the School, seeing Jeb. "It looks like being in Forks toned your feistiness down a notch."

Then I snapped back to reality. I glared harshly at Jeb. "Oh, my mistake. There it is, the famous Maximum Ride glare."

"Why am I here?" I growled through clenched jaws.

"Why not? Max, this is your home. You don't belong in Forks, or any other city-"

"Shut up!" I yelled at him. "This is not my home, and it never will be. How dare you even say that?"

"Sweetie, everybody here is just like you, creations, experiments," Jeb's last word was harsh. "_Outcasts._"

"Answer my first question! Why did you bring me here?" I barked.

Jeb smiled, and it made my blood boil. "Well, if you can remember, a little while ago, you let all of our little experiments loose. Some didn't matter, they would die on their own anyways. But on the other hand, you let some run free that were very precious to us. You left, the flock left, and we lost all of that DNA. Of course we would do something about it. You must know us well enough by now, Max."

"I hate you," I spit out. "I absolutely can't stand the sight of you. I hate you."

"Ah, Max, hate is such a strong word. It's definitely not a term to use against your own father, right?"

My glare hardened. "You're no father of mine."

But Jeb had already turned on his heel and started walking out. "It was good talking to you again, sweets. Get some rest, because you know what'll happen next."

I heard the heavy door slam shut with a sound that bounced around the room.

I sighed, closing my eyes, thinking of a way to break out again. Then a small voice asked, "Maximum?"

I opened my eyes again, turning my head to the left where I heard the voice. I didn't even notice anybody else in the room.

It was a small, weak-looking girl. She had vibrant green eyes that lit up her young, pretty face, but her brown, wavy hair was dirty and tangled, and her skin was cut in many places. She was tied up, similar to me.

"You… Didn't I?" I trailed off when she nodded.

"You helped me escape that time before. Everyone was leaving and running, but I was still in the middle of experimenting. All the surgeons had left to find you guys, but I was still on the operation bed. I was screaming, and I thought nobody could hear me. But then," she offered a weak, toothless smile. "You found me."

I remembered that time. It was actually a coincidence that I was down by the Deathrooms (Or actually, as she called them, "Operation Rooms") because I was trying to sweep some first-aid stuff for the injured folk, since it was a violent escape. Then I heard this loud screaming and wailing, and it seemed like it was losing its drive. I pushed into the room and saw this girl on the bed, tears falling out of her eyes, and her eyes- they seemed so happy to see someone.

Of course, I cut off the straps tying her to the bed and lifted her out of the School, and the entire time, she was crying, telling me how thankful she was for me.

"Yeah, I remember you," I said. "You never told me your name."

"My name is Maeve," she said.

"That's an interesting name," I replied.

The corner of her dry lip went up. "Thank you, Maximum. It's Irish."

"Oh, you can just call me Max," I insisted.

"Can I call you Maximum, though? I think it really defines you the best."

"Um, sure, I guess," I said, shrugging. For a second, I looked past Maeve and saw that there were more experiments lined up. I looked to my right, though, and saw none. I guess Jeb wanted to see me first every single time he walked into this miserable room.

"So," I said, trying to make conversation with Maeve. "What's your strength?"

"Nothing," she replied.

"Nothing? There has to be something."

"Well, it's nothing to be proud of," she sighed. "I can't do much."

"It's still something," I pointed out.

"Fine, I can turn into a cat," she said, sounding shy.

I had to say, I was surprised. I knew the School gave humans animal features up to 2%, but never did I think that they would turn it up to almost 50%.

At my silence, Maeve laughed without any positivity. "I told you it was nothing. I'm just one of the useless experiments. They're probably just waiting for the perfect time to kill me off."

"Hey, don't say that. They won't kill you off, if they were going to, they would have done so a long time ago. And I was just wondering, what percent are you Feline?"

"About 43.37%," she said. "Not that much."

"Are you kidding? That's a whole lot!"

"Not really, most new kids here average to around 70%," Maeve said. "I once knew a guy who was almost 85% canine. You could look at him and passed him off as a normal bulldog at first glance, but if you look again, you can see some human features."

"Why are they raising the percentages by so much? I'm only 2% Avian."

"Probably because you can go out and pass as an average human. But they realized that the more we look like animals, the higher chance of people reporting it if we manage to break out, and then it's easier for them to find us."

If you ignore the fact about what we're talking about, it's actually quite funny that we are conversing while strapped tightly to two separate operation beds.

We conversed for a long time, maybe through the night, because the lights went out. Still, we kept talking. Eventually, we both fell asleep, Maeve first, and then I drifted off too.

oooOOOooo

The next morning, I woke up to find that Maeve's bed was gone. I looked to my right, back to my left, but no sign of Maeve. I guess they took her out to experiment on her. The thing was, I wasn't going to be able to save her halfway through her surgery.

She didn't come back. I thought the worst, assuming that she had been, well, you know. I sniffled a little. Even though I didn't know her well, I knew that she was a great kid. If she hadn't been experimented on, hadn't been born during this time, she could had so much more to life.

oooOOOooo

Jake looked furiously all day and night for her, beyond the borders of Washington, hoping to feel a sense of her anywhere. After looking through her house, he felt that she wasn't anywhere near him. Where had she gone, and why didn't she tell him? And how could he have not woken up to her leaving? He wanted to beat himself up, but decided that he shouldn't waste any time- especially if Max was in danger.

He was in the meadow where he encountered Max after running away for a while. It was in California, and Jacob started searching to the east. Little did he know, Max was right there, in Death Valley, California.

(A/N: SO SO SO tempted to leave it at this, but I won't because I made you guys wait for this for so long… and because I'm a kind soul)

oooOOOooo

I grunted. I used all of my strength to push against the tight bindings, but I couldn't get through. Relaxing back into the bed, I groaned. How was I going to get out? I'm sure there's a security camera in the room, so even if I did manage to break this thing, by the time I finish, all the Whitecoats will be down here, strapping me back up in no time.

I felt eyes watching me. I looked to where Maeve's bed used to be. There was a new guy there now, with huge, black eyes looking at me with curiosity. I was tempted to ask him what his problem was, but then I didn't. He was probably really scared, too.

I heard footsteps again. I prepared a glare, thinking that it was Jeb again.

"What do you want, Jeb?" I bit out.

A familiar, but different voice chuckled. "Well, Max, it may surprise you to see that I am not who you think I am."

My gaze snapped to the speaker. No, it wasn't Jeb at all. It was Sam, smirking at me. Honestly, I couldn't tell if I should be relieved that it wasn't Jeb, or if I should have my guard up and watching his every move. That stupid, sweet face of his can deceive anybody.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you could answer that."

"What?"

Sam started pacing around my bed. "I knew from the day I saw you in that parking lot that you were the one I was told to find. Those scientists told me to follow you, catch you off guard and then to bring you here.

"They threatened me with the one person in my life that I couldn't stand to lose, and so I did it without even knowing the reason why. So here's my question for you," and he leaned into my face. "What is it about you that these scientists want?"

"How did they know that I was in Forks?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Max, you didn't answer my question," he said, wagging his finger in my face. "I can't give you any answers without getting mine first."

"Well, then I guess both of us aren't going to be satisfied," I said. He had to know that I was an experiment. He just didn't know how important I was yet. And this could possibly become something I can use later on.

Sam stood up, glaring down at me. "_Well, _then Max, I guess you're going to be staying here until you start talking."

"And what makes you think that you actually have any power in what happens to me? After all, they did threaten you, and I'm sure if you do anything wrong, they will use that threat again."

He continued to glare at my face, and I guess he was just all talk. "I'll be back, Max." And with that, he turned around quickly and left the room, slamming the heavy metal door behind him.

I sighed. Welcome back to the life of an experiment, Max.

**So there's chapter 12! I hope you guys aren't too confused about what's happening. As I had said before, it'll all come together soon! Yay! Rate and review! ~LittleDaisy80**


	13. Chapter 13

"Damn," I muttered as my wrists hit the strong metal binding again. "Damn, damn, damn!"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I let my back press against the back of the bed. They Whitecoats could come in any minute now to take me into the Deathrooms.

I slid my finger along a latch I found on the side of my bed. Considering my hands were chained and bound down, I couldn't explore it very much, but I figured I might as well try to do something.

_Ah-ha! _I thought. I found a little screw pin thing, and twisting it to the left made the bands tighter, and twisting it to the right made the bands looser. I was so concentrated on trying to get the screw looser, that I didn't hear someone come into the room.

"Oh no you don't, Max, you naughty girl," a Whitecoat chastened, slapping away my hand and twisting the bands even tighter, almost to the point of cutting off my circulation. "Don't think that we would let you escape that easily this time, silly girl."

Glaring harshly at the woman (seems like when I'm all tied up, glaring is the best I can do), I watched as she unlatched the wheel stoppers on my bed and rolled me into the hallway. _Here we go again._

oooOOOooo

Jacob was furious. Actually, he was more worried. No, scratch that, he _was_ more furious and wanted to blow somebody's head off. Here he was, in the middle of nowhere, Ohio, and he had lost all scents of Max. Actually, he lost the scent a while back, but just kept going.

_Stupid fool!_ He thought to himself. Turning back, he started running towards Forks again. It seems like searching for Max himself wasn't going to do any good. He couldn't concentrate; he was too panicked in his mind. Along with that, his stupid imprint wasn't doing him much good either. His legs were sore, his back was sore, his paws were sore, heck, his tail was sore!

_Max,_ he thought. _Please be alright_.

oooOOOooo

"So you want us to find your little girlfriend?" Paul asked, twirling his cup by the handle in circles on the coaster. The pack was sitting in Sam and Emily's living room.

"How long has she been gone?" Sam asked, always the one to get down to business.

"A few hours, I guess. She's been gone since the morning."

"She could have just had to go do something," Embry pointed out. "Maybe she had some errands to run."

"And so she would just get up and leave without telling me or leaving a note or something?" Jacob asked.

"She doesn't have to necessarily," he said. "You guys may be an imprinted pair, but you guys have only known each other for such a short span of time. Maybe she just wants to have some privacy."

Jacob ran a hand through his hair. "You guys don't _get_ it. Max is gone! She's not here anymore, and she's not in Forks!"

"Yeah, well, what if she had to go out of the state? I don't know, to visit some friends or whatever?" Embry said.

"Maybe I don't have any place to say this," Quil started. "But I've known Max for an even shorter time than Jake, and I don't think she would go visit any friends or do anything without telling a single person around here. Have you tried asking Dr. Martinez where Max went?"

"No, she's not at her house. Dr. Martinez is on a business trip. Something about some animals in Kansas," Jacob said.

Rolling into the kitchen, Jacob's father, Billy Black, spoke. "Why don't you go ask Bella? She might know. Or if you really want to, you could ask Charlie if he could try to find Max."

"There's no way I'd want the police to get involved in this!" Jacob protested, but his father cut him off.

"Now, I never said anything about the police. I just suggested talking to the Swans. Anyways, the police wouldn't count her as a missing person until it has been at least 24 hours."

Jacob ran a hand through his hair again. _God, Max. How long are you going to make me worry until you've had enough?_

"Aren't you rushing things a bit?" Leah asked. "Besides, I can understand why she'd want to go off for a while. You've been so attached to her lately, it makes us all sick."

_Ah, Leah. Always the one to play devil's advocate, _Jacob thought.

"Okay, I don't know if you understand, Leah, but we're _imprinted._ In other words, we're mated. I have every right to be by her side all the time."

"You can give her some breathing space, you know. Gosh, why don't you just leave it alone for a few more hours, and you might just hear back from her?"

Leah had a point. But was Jacob ever one to listen? Nope, he just went with his gut.

oooOOOooo

My eyes popped open. They fluttered open and shut for a few seconds. I felt like energy was bubbling inside of me, and that I could just finally break free of these darned chains and fly around like a madwoman.

"How are you feeling, Max?" A female Whitecoat asked.

"Like I could jump over the moon," I replied honestly. I normally would have lied, but then again, most of the time when I woke up from a surgery I would feel like crap.

The woman smiled at me. "Good," she said. She turned to some other Whitecoats. "Take her back into the room."

The people wheeled me back into "the room", which was just the room I was held captive in before.

Here's to another day of trying to break out, sighing in defeat, and mixed in would be occasional visits from Jeb and Sam so they can laugh and sneer at me without getting clawed to the death.

oooOOOooo

Eventually, Charlie had no luck finding Max either. He couldn't track her down, and said that she didn't leave enough of a trail to track.

Quil patted him on the back. "That's okay, Jake," he said. "We can find her on our own."

Embry nodded in agreement, as well as Sam, Paul, Seth, and reluctantly Leah.

"So, do you have a plan, Jacob?" Sam asked.

"She's probably still on the west coast, since I lost her scent once I started going towards the east."

Sam nodded. "So we'll just search for her in California?"

Jacob shrugged. "I guess."

The pack stared at him for more, but he said nothing.

"Can we get something of Max's? Like a shirt that she wears a lot or something?" Seth asked. Jacob glared at him.

"For what purpose will that serve?"

Seth stared at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Obviously, it's to catch her scent."

Jacob mentally whacked himself. "Yeah, of course." He needed to get it together, or this search will be fruitless and they won't find Max at all.

oooOOOooo

I found out a good way to annoy Jeb and Sam was just to pretend to be sleeping when they're trying to talk to you and then to mutter insulting things to them while you're "dreaming. I felt very satisfied at the end of the day.

I heard a scratching at the window. Jerking my head towards it, I saw nothing but darkness. It probably was a squirrel or something. Besides, the windows were gated and locked. Nobody could get in.

Why did they have a window in here anyways? Looking at my strength, if I managed to break loose of this machine, I could break the window and kick off the gate.

I bet they put it there to taunt me.

The scratching kept going. I'm going to kill that squirrel.

I heard a _click_, and the window slowly slid open. God, what a smart squirrel.

All the other experiments were asleep, I assumed, since none of them reacted to the strange window opening. I half-expected some kind of alarm to go off, but it didn't. The School was stupider than I thought.

A dark animal slinked into the building. If it were a squirrel, then I would piss myself. That thing was too big to be considered a normal squirrel.

"Maximum," I heard.

"Who's there?" I was freaked out. Was it that thing talking to me?

"It's me," it hissed back.

"Who is 'me'?"

"Me, as in Maeve," it replied. OH MY GOD MAEVE'S GHOST IS HAUNTING ME

"Maeve, are you not resting in peace?"

The voice sounded confused. "What in the good name of the lord are you speaking of?"

"Maeve, aren't you dead?"

"No, clearly, I am not."

It was slightly uncomfortable conversing with something (or someone) you could not see, so you could never know for sure if it really was the person or not.

"But that day, you never came back," I recalled.

I heard a smirk in the voice. "I managed to escape."

"How?"

"Let's get you out first, and then we'll talk, how does that sound, Maximum?" Oh yeah, this was Maeve all right. Nobody else calls me Maximum.

I heard a slight tapping of her movement, and then I felt her next to me, working out all the tricks and buttons on the side of the bed.

"Wait," I told her. She froze. "What if it sets off an alarm?"

I felt her unfreeze. "Oh, don't worry. I know how to release you with authorization."

"How?" Maeve was smarter than I thought.

"Well, thanks to you, I figured that my cat form was better than I first thought. I just went around the building, watching the scientists remove patients from their beds."

"You went around as a cat, and nobody noticed?"

I heard her chuckle quietly. "I was good at hiding."

"Is that how you snuck in?"

"Bingo," she replied. There was a small beep, and I felt the chains loosen.

"Damn," I whispered. "Thank you, Maeve. You're brilliant."

"Don't thank me, Maximum. You've done so much for me in the past. I owe this to you."

She grabbed my wrist. "Come," she said, motioning for me to follow. She changed back into her cat form, I assumed, since she jumped up on the windowsill as the black form that I saw near my bed. I followed her up, climbing through the window, and closing it behind me. I didn't lock it though- maybe one of these kids will get lucky and get a Maeve to help them escape, so the window will be one less problem for them to deal with. I laid the gate back against the window, and stood up straight.

"Where to now?"

"That's the thing," Maeve said, wringing her hands nervously. "I don't know how to get out."

"Let's find out," I said, walking towards the electrocuted fence.

"It's too high for me to jump, and I don't have any other way out."

"Did you forget about these?" I asked, unraveling my wings.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, right." I held out my arms. "What?" she asked.

"Come on," I gestured for her to come here.

"Are you taking me out with you?" she asked, pointing to herself.

"Yeah, of course," I said, mentally rolling my eyes. "You didn't think I was going to leave you here, right?"

She smiled at me. "Thank you, Maximum. You save me again."

"Honestly, this is a no brainer. This is what friends are for." She changed into a cat and crawled into my arms.

Pushing off, I glided easily over the high fence, and then I finally heard the alarms go off. I smirked. _Too late again._

oooOOOooo

Flying through the air, I asked, "So, where do you want to go?"

"Aren't I staying with you?" Maeve asked.

"Well, staying with me isn't exactly safe," I said. I imagined the pack towering over her small body. Think about when they changed forms, too. They'll be like these monster wolves on steroids and she would be this tiny kitten in comparison. Not too safe. "Is there anywhere you want to go?"

"Well, there is, but it's quite far from here."

"Name it," I said breezily.

"My family is in Maine," she said.

I let out a laugh. "We'll be there in an hour. Just hang on tight," I said, and I felt her claws indent into my skin.

Bursting out at full speed, I sped off to Maine.

oooOOOooo

Jake let out a howl of frustration. Just a while ago, Max's scent was so strong, Jacob was sure she would be here. Now, it seems to have faded.

They had been searching for hours, and nobody came up saying that they had found the girl.

_Jake, why don't we just call it a night? _Embry thought. _It's getting really dark. We can just search for her in the morning._

_Yeah, I'm tired. My senses are starting to fail me, _Leah thought.

With more responses of complains, Jacob agreed to put the search on hold. They would start bright and early tomorrow.

oooOOOooo

After dropping Maeve off at her house and meeting her family (who had insisted I spend the night, but I told them I couldn't. Who knows how worried Jake was?), I left for Forks.

Once I saw my house, I flew straight onto my balcony and opened my door, which I always keep open. It probably really unsafe, but I could handle anyone who dared to rob my house or kidnap me. (Ironic, since I was just kidnapped by Sam not too long ago)

I took a shower and blow-dried my hair. I wanted to sleep as soon as possible.

Collapsing onto my bed, I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

oooOOOooo

The next day, I woke up really early. Like, really early. Like, _five A.M._ early. I couldn't fall asleep again, so I went downstairs and fixed some breakfast. I stretched, and felt a few bones crack. I need to exercise again. After being on a bed for so long, my muscles were sore and just calling to me. They were like, "exercise, Max, exercise!"

After finishing off a bowl of cereal, an apple, a glass of orange juice, the remainder of our milk, and another cookie, I went upstairs and changed into a sports bra (so my girls wouldn't be jiggling around while I ran), a t-shirt, some running shorts, and my running shoes. I pulled my hair up into a tight ponytail and kept the fly-aways out of my face with a headband.

If you could not tell, I was planning on going running.

I grabbed Ella's iPod from her room, some headphones, and headed out.

Five minutes into my workout, my face was already contorted with disgust. Not that I was tired, but of Ella's awful taste in music. She had literally, Justine Bieber (Oh sorry, I meant Justin.), One Direction, Adele, and Demi Lovato. Where was the Passion Pit? Where was the Maroon 5 and the Coldplay?

I ran the hills and the rocky trails, and I wasn't even breaking a sweat. Normally, I would be sweating buckets, but not today. I ran into the woods, and soon, I was in front of Emily's cabin.

Why was the pack outside? Normally, I wouldn't think too much, but it was exactly 6:34 A.M. Hopefully they were up for a good reason, considering that it was Saturday and all.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked. Maybe it was none of my business, but I was curious.

They all looked shocked to see me. "Max, what are- I thought- w-why- I," Jake stuttered. Obviously, he could not speak. I looked at the rest of the pack for an explanation.

"Why are you here?" Seth nearly yelled.

I was taken aback. Was he angry? "Well, I just wanted to run for a little bit."

"Where were you yesterday?" Sam asked.

"Me? Oh I was just kidnapped and brought to Death Valley, where this building full of crazy crack scientists experimented on me, but luckily my friend who can turn into a cat helped me break out and I spent the rest of the night sending her home to Maine, but luckily it didn't take that long because I have wings and can fly wicked fast! But don't worry, it's just the norm."

Yeah, I wished I could say that.

"I was out of the state," I said, trying to buy some time. "I went to a, um, farmer's market."

Jake raised his eyebrow. "You went out of the state for a _farmer's market_?"

"My mom wanted me to get her favorite kind of baking powder, which is specially imported from Tanzania, so you can only buy it there," I blabbered. Max, what kind of shit were you spewing out of your mouth?

"Um, okay," Jacob said. "So you were out for the whole day?"

"No, it only took a few hours," I said, then I wanted to slap myself. If you said you were out for the whole day, then it wouldn't seem fishy that you were back so fast!

"So where were you the rest of the day?"

"I was, um, at home?"

"Great," Leah laughed half-heartedly. "Fantastic! We spent the entire afternoon searching for a girl who was at home the entire time we were searching?"

"You guys were looking for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, little Jake here was freaking his ball sack off trying to find you! Next time, leave a note or something, okay? That way, we all save some drama!"

Leah stormed into the cabin, and Seth followed, trying to get his sister to calm down.

We were left in an uncomfortable silence. "Well, I guess we can all go home then, since Max is here now, and we don't need to worry about her." Everybody else seemed relieved that they could go home and get a few more hours of sleep.

I shrugged, and was about to keep on running, but Jake held onto my arm.

"Ow!" I yelled. "What do you want?"

"I know you're lying," he said.

I looked at him. "What?"

"I know you didn't go to the farmer's market and come back in a few hours, because I went by your house and you weren't there. Stop lying to me, Max."

I jerked his hand away. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Anyways, you have no proof."

"I know you're lying," he repeated. With that, he left me standing in the woods, by myself, rethinking and grilling over what just happened.

**Hey guys! Wow, I think that's probably the longest chapter I have ever written. I don't like making my chapters long, I don't know why. It's probably because I am too lazy to sit down for that long. Well, yeah, there's chapter 13! Hehe, hehe. **

**Oh! By the way, if you have ever watched Cardcaptor Sakura, I just started a new story for Sakura and Syaoran, so if you're interested, I would love for you to read that story as well! Read and review! Muah! ~LittleDaisy80**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (Finally, I know!)

Jacob P.O.V.

Max's confused face made me almost want to take back what I said. But the tiny flicker of guilt in her beautiful brown eyes made me sure that at least part of what I had said was true.

I walked away from her, and looked back. She was just staring at me, her expression now unreadable. I quickened my pace and sped to my bike. I revved up the engine and headed home. Might as well catch some sleep since now I knew that Max was safe and sound. (A/N: Cue T-Swizzle's "Safe and Sound"…)

On the ten minute ride back to my house, I thought about it. What could Max be hiding from me? It was clear that she wasn't telling me something, and I was going to find out what it was.

oooOOOooo

Max P.O.V.

I decided to jog home, turning off my music. I needed this head space to think, not mentally laughing at Justin rhyming "you" with "fondue." Jake was onto me, and I needed my guard up more than ever.

I opened the front door, and hurried up the stairs to take a quick shower.

oooOOOooo

In the shower, I started off thinking about another lie I could tell Jacob. I could say that a family member died, and I just didn't want anyone to see me all teary, but that wouldn't work in case he called up my mom to see if she went to visit as well and she had no idea what he was talking about.

Or I could just tell him the truth… Well, that wouldn't be a good idea since he might not accept my whole weird wing dilemma... Or he might. He isn't exactly the star human himself, so maybe he could understand what I was going through. But then again, he could blow up at me for not telling him sooner.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me. I still hadn't made up my mind, but I think I had a good idea of what I would do.

oooOOOooo

Jacob POV

I went back to my house, planning to flop onto the couch and take a greatly needed nap. Unfortunately, the couch was already taken by Paul and my sister Rachel, cuddling together and watching a horror movie. The character just walked into the room and found this guy disgustingly bloody, and was weeping over his body when the guy shot up and snapped the girl's neck so she fell to the ground, dead.

This is obviously the perfect time for Paul to lean in and start kissing my sister (note the sarcasm.) I threw up a bit in my mouth. I didn't know that gory scenes called for romantic gestures.

I snuck past them and crawled up the stairs, and fell to my bed. Max was an amazing girl. She was feisty, strong, and not afraid to express how she felt. She was nothing like Bella. With Bella, she was weak in so many ways, but was still strong enough to break my heart by running back to Edward after the entire fiasco in Europe. Max was independent and slightly headstrong. Normally, she wouldn't be the kind of girl that I would have a crush on. She reminded me of Leah, but Leah had that nasty, bitter streak to her that made her hard to be around.

I blew out a long puff of air. Bella was long gone for me. But no matter what happened, I can't see Max do anything without comparing her to Bella, even though Bella didn't have any of the characteristics that Max possessed.

I stopped, and gave myself a hard punch to the jaw. I cried out, holding my mouth. Damn, that hurt. But I deserved it. I _imprinted_ on Max. Bella or no Bella, Max was the one for me.

Maybe if I said it enough, I would actually believe it.

oooOOOooo

Max POV

At noon, I decided it was about time for Ella to wake up.

Pounding on her locked door, I yelled, "Ella! Get your lazy bum out of bed!"

I heard her grumbling and her covers shifting, then silence. "_Ella!_ I'm serious, get up!" I yelled again, pounding on her door again, harder.

"Alright, _alright!_" I heard her scream.

Satisfied, I went back downstairs, pulling out some breakfast I could make for Ella when she woke up. The pantry and the fridge were empty. I wonder why. I mean, there was food when I had breakfast… _oh._ I ate it all. I should have known.

I expected Ella to take a while before actually getting up, so I decided to run to the Walmart nearby to pick up a few doughnuts.

oooOOOooo

I went down the aisle, a basket hanging on the crook of my arm. I inspected their doughnut selection. Glazed, powdered, chocolate, creme-filled… I reached for a box of an assorted sort when I accidentally walked into someone.

"Seth!" I said, smiling at him.

"Hey, Max!" he grinned back, handing me the box I was reaching for. "Here. You wanted this, right?"

"Thanks," I said, taking it from him and placing it into my basket. Why did I grab a basket when all I was getting was doughnuts? I looked and saw that I had filled up half of it with various brands of chips, vegetables, and some Snapple.

Well.

"What are you shopping for, a party?" Seth joked.

"You know how I eat," I said. "This is all for one sitting." I glanced at his basket. "And you?"

His basket was filled with shampoo, some of the soap that Ella uses to make her smell like a freaking bottle of perfume, and I swear I saw a box of tampons peaking out of there.

He blushed. "This isn't for me, I swear. My mom and Leah wanted to get me some things, and so I figured I could grab some food while I'm here."

"Sure," I teased.

"Shut up," he replied, his face burning up.

"I'm kidding," I said. "No need to get all embarrassed."

We continued talking as we walked to the cash register, where Seth paid for his things. I watched as the cashier, a teenager, look at Seth in a way that made me uncomfortable. It was like she was undressing him with her eyes. He didn't seem to notice though, and handed her a twenty dollar bill. I took this time to take a good look at Seth. He definitely wasn't bad looking; he had a fine-cut nose, his tan skin brought out his bright eyes. His messy dark hair gave him a young, playful look as his muscles made him look like a man.

She pulled out the receipt, quickly writing something down on the back before handing it back to Seth. He thanked her with a smile on his face, and stood off to the side to wait for me as I paid for my things.

The girl didn't seem as excited to be paying for my groceries. She handed me the receipt, looking bored, until she noticed Seth still standing there. She waved to him flirtatiously, and he nodded at her, then offered to take my groceries.

I insisted that I could handle my own, and let him walk me back to my house. We talked easily throughout the entire walk, and I knew that he was certainly someone that I could go to for help. Maybe I could even ask him about Jake.

I opened the front door, and was about to say goodbye when he asked me.

"So Max, I was wondering if you might want to grab lunch sometime?"

I opened my mouth to respond when Ella popped through the door. "Max, it's about time! Where did you go-" she stopped when she saw Seth.

"Hello," he said, smiling at her. Gosh, he had such a great smile.

"Hi," she squeaked. I rolled my eyes. She was like the girl at the store- one smile and you were hooked.

"Seth, this is my baby sister, Ella-" I felt her punch my arm after I said this, "and Ella, this is my friend Seth."

"Nice to meet you, Ella," Seth said.

"S-same," she stuttered. Oh gosh. She gets like this a lot. A good-looking guy comes around, and then she is all over them.

"I should go," I said to Seth. "But thanks for walking me home. And I would love to grab a lunch sometime."

His grin grew bigger. "Great. I'll see you around Max! Bye Ella."

With that, he walked out of our driveway. I closed the door, and Ella turned to me, out of her daze.

"So, who was he?"

"You heard him, his name is Seth."

"No, really," she said, rolling her eyes. "What happened to Jacob?"

"Nothing happened?"

She stared at me with wide eyes. I stared back. After a few seconds without blinking, she muttered, "My eyes are burning."

I cracked a smile, and so did she. "But really, I though you and Jake were a thing."

My smile fell. "Well, not really."

"So is he your new guy?"

It was my turn to go bug-eyed. "What the fuck? Where did you get that idea?"

"By the way he looks at you, duh," Ella answered, acting like I had asked her what planet we were living on.

"Seth and I are just friends," I insisted.

"That's what they _all_ say."

"Why does everybody say that? I said that we were just friends, so why don't you trust me with the fact that we are just friends?"

"Why are you being so defensive?"

I sighed. "Whatever, think what you want. I'm going to eat."

I brushed past her, glaring on the smirk dancing on her face.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in sooooo long! I've had writers block… I wasn't quite sure about the what was going to happen, so this story might end up being rewritten… actually, it probably won't, because I'm too lazy. This chapter was sort of a filler, but the next chapter might have some action… Maybe. I have no clue! I have the general idea of where this story is going, but I have get to go down that road.**

**Well, I think I'm going to write another chapter right now, since I'm in a writing mood, so you guys might get two chapters in a day! Yay!**

**~LittleDaisy80**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Max POV

It's been a week since I last saw Jake. I felt like I should talk to him. Or not. I need time to think, so I won't go see him.

Seth and I have made plans to have lunch today at three at a place called Bravo. It's Italian, apparently.

I finished putting my hair up into a ponytail and was about to get a book to read when I saw Ella leaning against the doorway of my room.

"Are you getting ready for your date with Seth?"

I sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you that it is not a date? It is a lunch with one of my best friends."

Over the few days that have led up to today, Seth has been calling or texting me, mostly starting off with the excuse of having trouble with his homework, but then it would go into a conversation about either of us. We really are best friends. He understands things from my perspective, but doesn't always agree with me. That's okay, though. It's good that he at least gives me a chance to say what I want to.

"Whatever. Where is he taking you?" she asked, blowing her bangs out of her face.

"A place called Bravo, I think."

"And you are wearing _that_?"

I looked down at my outfit. I had on a t-shirt, dark jeans, and my pink converse.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Bravo is actually a nicer place, so I would not wear that if I were you," she said, her words sounding like a suggestion, but her tone said, _change out of those clothes or I will shave off your eyebrows at night._

"Then what should I wear?" I didn't know what to wear when going out, since the definitions of my dates with Fang in the past equaled flying over to McDonald's and getting two orders of the entire menu.

"Hm…" she went to my closet and started shuffling through my clothes. "What happened to all the ones I picked out for you?"

"Towards the back," I said.

When she came out, she had an angry look on her face. "Why are all the ones I picked out in the back with the tags still on them?"

I shrugged. "What can I say? I like my own clothes more than the frilly Abercrombie ones that suit you more than me."

She let out a noise that didn't quite sound human and dragged me to her room. "Cometh, my young grasshopper."

"What? I'm older than you," I said as she pulled me away from my room.

oooOOOooo

By the time Ella was done, I was wearing a denim jacket with a white dress that was a little too short for my comfort.

I kept pulling on the hem to make it longer, and Ella would slap my hand away. "Stop it, Max."

"It's too short," I whined.

"It hits at your knees, crazy fool!"

"Hey," I glared. "For the past 15 years of my life, I've been wearing jeans and sweatpants, so cut me some slack."

"But this dress great! It shows off your legs, and makes them look super long." I examined my legs in the mirror. I had to say, my legs looked muscular, but not too big. I guess the running pays off.

Ella had attempted to coax me into a pair of chunky heels, but I stood my ground. No. Way. In. Hell.

I argued on behalf of my pink converse, and she insisted on the heels.

We reached an agreement by her letting me wear her white crochet Toms. She promised me that my feet would not die.

I said that it was good enough, I didn't need anything more. But Ella begged, and begged, and begged with enough tears that I wanted to cry too just to make it stop.

I gave into letting Ella do my hair. She agreed for me to go make-up free ("You don't want to look like you're trying too hard," she said.) and straightened my hair and brushed it until it shined.

"Perfect," she breathed. I groaned.

"Ella, I am going out for _lunch_, not about to walk down the aisle and getting married."

"But you look great!" she squealed.

I mentally made a note not to ever let Ella touch my hair or pick out my clothes again.

I checked the phone Mom gave me the first week that I came here (It is a Samsung Galaxy Victory?) and saw that it was 2:57.

"Crap! Seth will be here any minute!" I stood up sharply, and turned to Ella. "Are you all done?"

She smiled at me. "Yep."

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Okay," I said, going down the stairs.

"Stay safe! And don't get weird with him, okay! This is only the first date!" Ella yelled down at me.

I scoffed. Like I would "get weird" with anyone. And it is, for the thousandth time, not a date. But I was too lazy to say anything back.

I looked through the peephole and saw a patch of black hair.

Smiling, I opened the door. "Hi-" I was cut off when I realized that the person wasn't who I was expecting.

oooOOOooo

Jacob POV

When Max opened the door with a grin on her face, I felt the familiar butterflies start dancing in my stomach. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was straight and down, and she wore a white dress.

Her smile fell. "Oh, Jacob. What are you doing here?"

"Expecting somebody else?" I smirked.

"Yes, actually." My blood ran cold. _What?_

"Max!" I heard from behind me.

I turned and it was Leah's little brother, Seth.

"What are you doing here?" I asked harshly.

"I could ask the same for you," Seth said, sounding confused. "Did you invite him too?"

She shook her head.

"Well, Jacob, I have to go. Sorry, I'll talk to you soon."

She walked past me, her natural scent filling up my nostrils. While I wasn't here, she warmed up to Seth?

I turned and watched as she and Seth walked closely together, and he opened the door of his car for her. She sat into the front seat, and glanced at me. I stared at her, feeling my heart drop.

Seth settled in, and she looked away. They started talking as he started the engine, and before they left, I saw a smile appear on Max's face.

No words could describe how I felt when they drove away. All this time, I thought Max didn't act nice towards me because that was just how she acted towards guys. But I was wrong.

Maybe she was better off with Seth.

**A/N: So that's another chapter! It was kind of a filler, but things are gonna happennnnnn yum yum yum! Next will be Max and Seth's "lunch date but it's not a date" date. Poor Jacob! That's what you get for not making up your mind about Max and Bella, you crazy donkey. Any predictions on whats going to happen next? Suggestions?**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**Things are going to get intense!**

**Haha, I'm excited for the next chapter! Are you?**

**~LittleDaisy80**


End file.
